The Power Inside
by Wolf Pause
Summary: As the pups move to a new age of magic and mystery, one pup has chosen for himself to be left behind. Unknown to the other pups, he has experienced a tragedy that no pup can forget. Follow Chase as he observes his fellow teammates grow and develop, while also keeping a secret about his past and his power inside.
1. Chapter 1

**After taking a long break of writing, I think it's about time to release a new idea I've been developing over my break, so here is the first chapter of The Power Inside!**

* * *

Ever since Ryder found out about our powers, he became more lenient with us. He let us explore ourselves thoroughly, finding the powers inside us. Marshall has the elemental ability of fire, Zuma with the elemental ability of water, and Rocky with the elemental ability of electricity. Rubble has a more unique ability: self enhancement. Rubble's power is his super strength. Out of all of us, Skye has the strongest power, paws down. She contains the ability of manipulation, able to control objects and other pups with her mind. Me? I have a power of self enhancement as well, just like Rubble. I have super speed, which comes in handy very often.

There are many other powers out there in the world, some more powerful than others. The most basic is the elemental control powers, such as Marshall's and Rocky's. Next is the self enhancement abilities like mine and Rubble's. Afterwards is manipulation, such as Skye's ability. Finally there is reflective powers. While none of the pups have this power, it's out there. They are able to reflect or absorb other pups' powers and use it against them. These pups are usually really dangerous, but aren't invincible. There is one last ability: the red tier. It is told that these powers are amplified versions of the powers I mentioned. They are usually extremely powerful, and can destroy many at once with a blink of an eye. I would not want to meet one of these pups.

You see, unlike the other pups, I loathe fighting. I can't stand the paw to paw combat, hitting, biting, and bleeding. Especially the bleeding part. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with seeing blood, but there is some part of me that doesn't want to be near it. So usually whenever there is a fight that gets loose, I try to run away with my speed. The only time where I'm fine with watching others fight is in the arena where the other pups have little battles. While the other pups practice their abilities, I always sit on the balcony watching, gazing at the amazing skill and grace the other pups have gathered over time. I am still surprised that Ryder allowed all this, creating a massive arena for us, as well as giving us each a training room. Every room is customized for each pup's talents. Mine is equipped with treadmills that can match my speed, as well as a few dummies and beanbags to practice fighting. Of course, I never use it, and Ryder understands, but the other pups frequently push me to at least use it to keep my skills intact.

Today, Rubble had practiced his techniques against Zuma, who, after a valiant effort, was bested by Rubble's shear strength. Zuma walked out of the rink, scratched minimally, but nothing that time couldn't heal. I had watched the entire fight, observing Rubble's repetitive attacks, wondering how Zuma couldn't predict his moves. I shook my head as Rubble turned towards me.

"Hey, Chase!" Rubble called out from the battleground.

"Huh? What is it?" I responded.

"I really want to battle you!" Rubble shouted.

"Rubble, you know I don't fight" I groaned.

"Awww, come on! I know as well as you that you can fight! I've seen you fight Marshall, and you won too!" Rubble pleaded.

"That was one time, and Marshall threatened to take away my food for a month if I didn't" I huffed, trying to push away the time I beat Marshall without a scratch.

"Are you suggesting that I do the same? Because I will if I have to!" Rubble threatened.

"Alright, but go easy on me" I replied warily.

"Go easy? Hah, after what you did to Marshall, don't count on it!" Rubble yelled. I hadn't fought another pup since a few weeks ago, yet I knew in my gut that Rubble stood no chance at beating me. Don't ask me how I did, I just knew.

"Hold up, Chase is going to fight?" Rocky yelled as he burst through the doors. "I gotta see this."

"How did you? Huh?" I stuttered, baffled.

"Did you really think I left? I was the one who asked Rubble to fight you" Rocky replied with a smirk on his maw.

"Wha- you know what, I don't care. Come on Rubble, let's get this over with." I called to Rubble, who was already on the opposite side of the field. I quickly ran over to my side of the field, and saw that Rocky, along with the other pups, had gathered at the balcony above, the place where I usually hang out when the pups fight. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"You ready Chase?" Rubble asked from across the arena.

"Ready!" I shouted in response.

"Good!" Rubble shouted, and suddenly his eyes went yellow, the telltale sign that a pup's power is activated. He slammed the ground, creating a massive fissure towards me, and I narrowly dodged it. This was the first time I fought Rubble, and realized that Rubble was a whole lot stronger on the field than from the balcony. Still, I knew I could beat him. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and as I opened my eyes, I ran towards him in a burst of speed.

"What the?" Rubble spoke as I appeared beside him. I gave him a quick scratch, and hopped away, dodging his retaliation. He slammed the ground once more, making the ground crumble into pieces. He then started to chuck the individual pieces at me, each shot getting more precise than the previous. His strength was unbelievable. If he landed even a single hit, I would be down for the count. Luckily, I dodged every shard of rock hurtling towards me, and when Rubble ran out of pieces to throw, I quickly took my opportunity to jump in and get at him again. He didn't expect me to come on so quickly, and before he knew it, I had pinned him to the ground.

"Do you give up?" I asked him, paws on his belly and head.

"Never!" Rubble shouted and aimed a blow at me. I saw this and jumped back with a burst of speed. I sighed, knowing that Rubble was getting tired out. I, on the other hand, was just getting warmed up. He charged at me with his shoulder out front, and I jumped out of the way. He skidded to a halt and turned back around. I, however, was already one step ahead of him and zoomed to his back side, and, with a quick swing, knocked him off his feet. He gave a big grunt as he landed, and his body gave out slightly.

"Now do you give up?" I asked once more.

"I will no-" Rubble started, but I didn't wait to hear the end of it. I rushed up to him, swiped at him and drew a tiny bit of blood onto my claw. Suddenly, I felt a rush going through my veins, and my mind started to cloud. All I could remember was bringing my paw up to my face and licking my claw clean. Rubble watched in horror as 'I' stood there with a wide grin.

"Are we done now?" 'I' asked menacingly.

"Uhhh, Y-yes?" Rubble stuttered, shivering. 'I' stumbled over to Rubble, and a smile crept over 'my' face, 'my' teeth bared.

"Well, the spoils goes to the victor!" 'I' howled as a dove towards Rubble. Rubble covered his eyes with his paws, and waited for 'me' to do something. I stopped, blinked and stepped away. My mind became clear, and I looked around. My teeth were almost touching Rubble's neck, and the pups on the balcony was still watching, their eyes filled with horror, and Rubble was laying on the ground crying.

"I'm so sorry" I comforted Rubble. Rubble continued to cry. Being the youngest, I knew that he still had some part of him that was still a puppy. I laid beside him, a paw holding his own.

"I hope I didn't hurt you" I whispered softly.

"Well, I lost" Rubble muttered.

I helped Rubble up from the ground and got him into the back rooms. There, Marshall helps the pups after fighting, whether that was helping a wounded pup, or keeping energy levels high. Marshall was already waiting in the back, ready to bandage Rubble up.

"Huh, there doesn't seem to be much damage. Only a few scratches here and there" Marshall stated.

"Well, I still lost, and Chase made it out with nothing. I couldn't even land a single hit" Rubble mumbled. Marshall put a few bandages over the wounds, and sent him and me off. Outside, the other pups were there waiting for us.

"You won again, Chase!" Rocky congratulated.

"Yea, I guess I did" I replied in a bogged down manner.

"You didn't really mean to bite Rubble, right? It was just to scare him?" Zuma asked, concerned.

"No, I would never hurt you pups" I responded. It seemed to clear the dense atmosphere surrounding the pups. They seemed much more happy afterwards.

"Hey, why aren't you excited? You won!" Skye yipped happily.

"I just don't feel like myself I guess, and because I hurt Rubble" I responded.

"Well, You better get ready, because I'm going to fight you tomorrow!" Rocky told me excitedly. I groaned.

"For the last time, I don't fight!" I shouted.

"But you beat two of us now! I want to get a firsthand experience of fighting you! Unless, of course, you know you can't beat me" Rocky exclaimed. I grumbled.

"Fine, I'll fight you, but not tomorrow. I want to get some rest" I huffed.

"Deal!" Rocky yipped. I hobbled back to my pup house and closed my door. I leaned against the wall and rubbed my head. Why? Why did I do that? I need to rest. I flopped onto my bed, my pillow enveloped face. After a while of just laying there, I heard a voice from outside.

"Chase? It's dinner time" Ryder called.

"Coming!" I replied, quickly getting out of bed and matting my fur down. I went into the new lookout, still amazed by the beautiful infrastructure. Rocky and Ryder had renovated the place, and made it much bigger and much more stylish. There was a cafeteria, a recreational room, Ryder's office, and multiple hallways leading to the pups' homes and the arena. As I entered the cafeteria, I saw the other pups already digging into their dinners. I walked up to my bowl next to Marshall and Skye, who were giving me a glance here and there.

"Uh, guys, it's getting weird and a bit creepy the way you keep looking at me" I told the two pups.

"Oh, sorry, we're just excited for the fight with you and Rocky, that's all" Skye apologized. I rolled by eyes. Why is everyone suddenly interested in me fighting? I'm pretty sure that I made an explicit point that I hate fighting, and now it seems like everyone wants to fight me.

After dinner, I stumbled towards the rec room. I grabbed the TV remote and jumped onto a beanbag chair. I browsed through the channels until I got to Apollo. It was the one show that I could finally relax with. There's no violence, no fighting, no dangers, no pain. All the other pups joined me, and even though they were talking, I couldn't hear a word. I got absorbed into the episode, like I usually do, but this episode was quite unsettling for me. Apollo this time saved a family of dogs from a runaway train car, and the family were all German Shepherds. I watched as the mom and dad nuzzled their puppy, and the puppy nuzzled them back happily. I started to tear up a bit, and I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Chase, are you okay?" Skye asked, worried.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, really" I replied, crying. After the show, Skye walked me back to my room. I had stopped crying, but I couldn't get that scene out of my head. It played incessantly, and it triggered me.

"Chase?" Skye asked gently.

"Yea?" I respond.

"Are you sure you're okay? Does it remind you of your parents?" Skye questioned.

"Yea, kind of. My parents were killed in an accident. I don't really want to talk about it." I replied. Tears started to well up once more.

"Well, me and the other pups are here for you if you ever need a pup to listen" Skye assured.

"Thanks Skye, you're the best" I sniffed as I walked into my room. I shut the door, and flopped onto my bed again. I just kept thinking about that family. That family love. What does that feel like? I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I tossed and turned, and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

That night, I had a dream. I was with my family, my mom, dad, and older brother, in a perfectly clear day and the sun at high noon. They were all in front of me, smiling, giving me hugs and kisses, just like in Apollo, and yet it seemed artificial. Eventually, I started to smile and I blinked. Suddenly, I found myself in a completely different scene. There was now an overcast in the sky, the sun had vanished, and the air was filled with ash. Fire burned in the corner of my eyes, and many bodies lay around me. My mom, dad, and brother were still in front of me, but different. They had sustained injuries, and were dying right in front of my eyes. I screamed and tried to run towards them, but I couldn't force myself to move. I looked down, and what I saw horrified me. My paws were stained red, red with the blood of my family.

"Monster…" my brother gasped.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this new story. Originally, I had Rocky be the main character, but decided against it, as most of my stories is based around Rocky. Anyways, Comment, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here's chapter two of The Power Inside!**

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, panting hard. Why? Why do I still have nightmares about it? I shook my head and looked at the clock. It read three in the morning. I sighed and put my head down on my pillow, but had no intention to sleep. I wish I could forget the past. It doesn't do me any good. I slowly drifted off with my thoughts, and tried to keep myself awake, but soon I fell asleep once more.

"Hey Chase! Wake up!" Ryder called.

"Huh?" I murmured as I awoke.

"It's time to call the other pups! I'm surprised you didn't wake up to your alarm. Did you have a bad dream again?" Ryder questioned.

"Yea, I did. It's no big deal" I replied groggily. Ryder sighed and left to prepare breakfast. I went to the main room of the lookout and put on my pup pack. Slowly, I woke up the other pups and called them to breakfast. However, it seemed as though Rocky hadn't slept much either. His eyes had bags under them, and it looked like he was still half asleep. I wonder why.

After taking off my pup pack, I went straight to the cafeteria. There, the other pups had already started to eat. Everyone except for Rocky was discussing the fight me and Rocky were going to have tomorrow.

"I don't recall saying tomorrow" I interjected.

"Well you did say not today, and considering how hyper Rocky is, it's safe to assume Rocky would want to do it tomorrow" Zuma noted.

"I guess I did say that" I huffed. Ugh. Why did I agree to this? I don't want to hurt the other pups like I did yesterday. After finishing off breakfast, Rocky excused himself and left towards his room. I shrugged it off and headed towards the arena to watch the other pups. Even though we train in the arena, we don't train every day. Most days we have fun in the battlegrounds. I usually launch tennis balls from the balcony to have the pups catch. It's pretty fun for the rest of the pups and amusing for me to watch. I headed towards the balcony when Skye stopped me.

"Chase, let's go to the arena, me and the other pups have a fun new game to try!" Skye yipped happily. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the arena doors. There, I found the pups setting up some hoops and platforms.

"Are we really going to run an obstacle course?" I asked.

"Yep! It's for all of us to try without using our skills and see how fast we can do it!" Rubble exclaimed.

"Without powers? That'll be interesting I guess" I responded. The course didn't look too hard, but there were parts that seemed outright impossible to do without powers. That included a rope swing from platform to platform, a jump that seemed way too far apart, and finally a vertical jump that is way too high. The first one to go was Rubble. He ran through the beginning easily, clearing the first difficult obstacle. However, when he reached the jump, he missed the platform by a tiny margin.

"Darn! I thought I could make it!" Rubble sighed. Next up was Zuma, who slid right off the rope when trying to clench onto it with his teeth. Next was Marshall, who, like Rubble, fell short from the platform. Finally was Skye, who cleared the first and second hard obstacle with ease. When she reached the vertical jump, she looked up at the ending platform and contemplated on how to approach it. Even though she loved doing back flips, this platform was simply too high for her. She looked around for any way to boost her up, but found nothing. She then made a blind jump to attempt the vertical climb, but was not able to reach the top. Still, she made the farthest out of any of them.

Finally, it was my turn. I stepped onto the first platform and started the reaching the first obstacle, I started to think ahead. I knew that there was no way I would be able to reach the top platform. Then, I had an idea. I jumped for the rope and clung onto it with my teeth. Slowly, I made my way up the rope and onto the support beam the rope was attached to. I started to untie it and took it with me. As I reached the second obstacle, I picked up a small beam from one of the obstacles. First, I threw over the beam across the gap and it landed on the other side with a thud. Then, I hopped over the long jump barely with my back paws hanging over the edge and my claws digging into the platform for support. I hauled myself over, and continued to the final obstacle with the beam in my mouth and the rope around my waist. When I reached the vertical wall, I started to tie the rope onto the beam. When the other pups ran the course, I noticed that there was a small gap between two boards above. It seemed like the rope would fit through to the other side. I threw up the beam and got it stuck between the boards with the rope hanging down. With a sigh or relief, I climbed up the rope and onto the final platform.

"Wow Chase! You did it!" Marshall shouted as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"I didn't even think about using the obstacle course to get over to the end! Smart thinking Chase" Skye congratulated.

"I guess we can declare Chase as the winner!" Rubble exclaimed. I climbed back down from the rope and met the other pups on the ground. Through this entire ordeal, however, Rocky hadn't appeared at all. I started to get curious and went over to the training rooms to see if Rocky was preparing for his fight. It turned out that he wasn't there. I started heading towards his room when I heard a thud near me. It came from Rocky's room, and I rushed in quickly. Apparently Rocky went back to bed after breakfast, presumably to catch up on sleep. It seemed like Rocky was having a nightmare, and kept tossing and turning on the ground. I shook Rocky awake and he screamed.

"Oh Chase, how's it going?" Rocky panted.

"I'm doing fine. Are you okay? It seemed like you were having a nightmare" I asked, concerned.

"Nah, I'm good. It was nothing" Rocky replied calmly. It was nothing? Nightmares aren't just nothing. After my own experience with them, there had to be something going on in his head.

"Are you sure? I've had my fair share of nightmares and none of them ended up being 'nothing'" I questioned.

"Yea, I'm fine. What are the other pups doing?" Rocky asked, changing the subject.

"They were doing an obstacle course, and it was pretty fun," I answered. "I actually won too!"

"Really? I wish I was there. I was the one that made the course you know" Rocky sighed.

"I could tell. It was really difficult to get the rope and pole" I said.

"So you figured it out? That's very clever of you" Rocky exclaimed, impressed at Chase's feat.

"Honestly, if I didn't see the little gap, I wouldn't have been able to figure it out. You did a good job designing it" I praised.

"Thanks! What time is it?" Rocky asked as he looked over at the clock. It read twelve. "Oh, it's about lunch time. Why don't you head out? I'll join you pups later."

"Okay, no problem. See you at the cafeteria" I answered as I left. As I entered the cafeteria, I saw Ryder filling up our bowls.

"Oh, hey Chase! I saw what you did with the course and it was amazing!" Ryder complimented.

"It was nothing really. Rocky did a great job designing it" I replied as I blushed.

"Yea, Rocky spent so long building it. I think it started to drain into his sleep though. I really should warn him about losing sleep over creating" Ryder said to himself.

"I thought he looked tired this morning" I commented, and went over to my dish. Ryder had already filled up my bowl and I dove right in. The pups had planned to use the rest of the afternoon to train, so I went into my own training room. Even though there is some pretty fancy equipment inside, I never really use it. I spent my time in the room reading about powers and spells until dinnertime came around. After dinner, the pups had gone into the rec room to watch some Apollo. I joined them, but couldn't focus on the show since everyone was talking about tomorrow's fight. Why is everyone so eager to see me fight? I really don't want to fight Rocky, but a deal is a deal. Maybe I should go easy on him so that the pups won't push me to fight again.

I went back to my room early since I wasn't able to concentrate with the other pups chatting incessantly and hopped onto my bed. I hoped that my nightmare the previous night had gone, but it returned, leaving me with a pool of sweat in the morning. I hate this. Why do I have to suffer? Why does my dreams have to haunt me? I yawned and slowly got up. It was about time for me to wake the other pups, and got dressed for my morning routine. When I reached the main room, however, I found that all the other pups had already gotten up and finished breakfast. I started to question why they got up so early until I realized that I would be fighting Rocky today. Bleh.

Rocky was in his training room doing his practicing for the big fight. I, on the other hand, had tried to eat as slowly as I could so that I didn't have to fight, but I knew that the fight was inevitable. As I finished my bowl, the other pups gathered around me and most of them were jumping with excitement.

"C'mon, let's get to the ring!" Zuma cheered.

"Do I really have to fight him?" I asked nervously.

"Yes! You promised that you would!" Skye yipped.

"But I… Fine. Whatever. I'll get it over with" I huffed, annoyed. Deep down though, I hoped that whatever happened with Rubble wouldn't show during the fight with Rocky. I can't be hurting another friend after all. As I entered the ring, Rocky was already on the other side. Based on his expression, however, he seemed tired again, maybe more than yesterday. Did he spend all night training?

"Hey Chase! Are you ready to fight?" Rocky called out to me.

"Are you sure you want to follow through with this? You seem pretty tired" I warned, hoping that he would decline the match.

"Are you kidding? I wanted to fight you for so long!" Rocky proclaimed, getting ready to fight. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I guess there is no backing down now.

"You pups ready?" Skye announced. We both nodded. "Then let the fight begin!"

With a burst of speed, Rocky zoomed up next to me and attempted a blow. I got caught off guard and narrowly dodged the blow. Even though he and I had different abilities, he could match my speed. I followed his attempt with one of my own and rushed up to get him back. When I made contact, however, I felt a shock up my paw.

"Sorry Chase, I forgot to mention that my fur is charged with static electricity" Rocky teased. My paw stung withe Rocky's electricity. Some pup actually was able to get a hit on me. Finally!

"Heh, that was nothing" I retaliated and rushed in for another blow. Rocky jumped and landed next to me with incredible speed and launched a thunderbolt towards me. I dodged out of the way and popped up next to him. I struck him once more, but making sure that I swiped at his legs. Sure enough, Rocky fell to the ground with a thud and a groan. I realized that Rocky had indeed supercharged himself, but only where his fur was dense. That meant that areas like his legs and head were still open to attack. Rocky got up growling.

"You are very clever Chase. I didn't think you would figure it out so quickly" Rocky complimented. "That's why you cleared my course so easily."

"You want to back down now? I'll still allow you to" I mocked.

"Hah, in your dreams" Rocky shouted as he zoomed up to me. He put a paw onto my side and sent a current through it. I felt a pain spreading around my body as I fell to the ground. For once, I had a strong opponent. I got up quickly and spotted Rocky. I followed with by charging towards him. Rocky had jumped out of the way, but I had anticipated that. I punished his jump with a blow towards his belly. Rocky went flying into the air and landed hard on the ground. He had coughed up little amounts of blood, but was still standing his ground. He no longer had a playful expression on his face. Instead, he was looking much more angrier. He sent a lightning bolt towards me with immense speed. His powers grew to an insane level and I narrowly jumped out of the way. Suddenly, the bolt turned and hit me dead on the back I yipped and crumbled to the ground. Rocky walked over to me, smiling.

"I guess I won?" he laughed. I growled back at him and swiped, hitting his muzzle. Rocky yipped and backed away. There was blood on my claws and felt another urge. I knew that it was coming again. I had to back away from my paw. But I couldn't help it. 'I' licked my claws clean, and felt a rush of energy. 'I' looked over towards Rocky who was ready to continue the fight. 'I' jumped towards him, slashing at him. When the blow contacted Rocky's fur, 'I' felt the electricity shocking my paw, but it didn't hurt. With a massive slash, 'I' cut into Rocky's side and Rocky yelped. He jumped back, limping slightly. However, his face unexpectedly had an expression of anger. Storm clouds formed above the arena, and the clouds started to boom. The pups and I had turned our attention to the roof, which was shrouded in clouds. Soon, it started to pour on me, covering me with water. With the cool shower, I felt myself calming down and looked back over to Rocky. He was crouching down, shaking his head, and murmuring something to himself. The rain stopped and the clouds dissipated quickly and Rocky got back to his paws.

"Alright Chase. You win" Rocky declared blankly. I became very confused.

"What? You could still stand. This fight isn't over yet!" I responded.

"Heh, and here I thought you didn't like fighting. I forfeit. Simple as that" Rocky stated. Rocky started at the door, limping all the way, Marshall waiting to treat his wounds. Even though I had won, I felt myself doing the same thing I did the other day. Why can't I control it? What's more, why did Rocky forfeit just like that? I became angry with myself and stormed out of the arena. When I went back to my room, I heard crying behind Rocky's door. All of my frustration died as I slowly knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Rocky sniffed.

"It's me, Chase" I answered.

"What do you want?" Rocky questioned, still sniffling.

"I just wanted to know why you're crying" I responded, hoping that Rocky would open the door. Sure enough, Rocky's door opened and a crying Rocky stood there.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Rocky asked.

"How about you tell me as a reward for winning?" I joked. Rocky smiled and let me in.

"Chase, you know that my power is electricity, correct?" Rocky asked and I simply nodded. "Then you must know that there was something off about the storm clouds."

I thought about it. I realized that, even though thunder clouds seemed like a logical power for Rocky to have, the rain pouring down from the clouds seemed like a power Zuma would have.

"I think you get it, you're a bright pup. The rain. I shouldn't have the power to make rain clouds, let alone rain, and yet I did. The reason I did is exactly why I had nightmares and why I seem tired every morning" Rocky explained. I tilted my head in confusion. Rocky sighed.

"The thing is, I'm blood bound to my brother."

* * *

**And here's the end of chapter two! I hope you enjoyed, and I will explain what Rocky means from what he said next time. Anyways, Comment, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Blood bound? I haven't heard about that in a long time. I thought it was just a myth I thought to myself.

"What exactly does blood bound mean?" I asked, curious.

"You don't know? It means that I have the power of a sibling" Rocky clarified, confused.

"Then where is your brother if you can use his power?" I asked once more. Rocky flinched, slowly looking away. "I'm sorry, did something happen to him?"

"Yes, he's dead. Chase, in order for a pup to be blood bound, a ritual needs to be performed. A spell must be spoken and one has to kill another for it to work" Rocky answered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Wait, but that means…" I started when Rocky started to bawl.

"I-I killed by brother Chase. I d-didn't know. I w-wish I hadn't" Rocky cried, tears flowing down his fur. I cradled Rocky in my paws. I felt the pain that Rocky felt, slowly digesting what he had said.

"Rocky, can you start from the beginning? It all seems so sudden" I asked and he nodded.

"It all started with a prophecy. The powers of disaster would be born in the form of twins, and their powers combined would destroy the world. The villagers knew this prophecy well, and had been wary ever since it was uttered. When we were born, our parents kept me and my brother safe. They knew that if we were to go out, we would be killed. So we lived our lives in secret, gaining our education and knowledge in hiding, taught by the little knowledge our parents had. After a period of time, it seemed that we didn't contain any powers, let alone powers of disasters. We were then able to go outside, and as soon as we did, we were bombarded with villagers as soon as they saw us. They grabbed us by the scruff, tied our paws together, and bound our muzzles. Our dad tried to stop them, but we were powerless and our dad couldn't do a thing. We are carried away, blood rushing to our heads, and we cried along the way. They brought us to an unknown place and went down a set of stairs towards a musty hallway."

"We were then thrown in a prison cell, and finally unbound our paws and muzzle. My brother and I were scared, and had no idea what they were going to do us. That's when my brother had that glint in his eyes. He busted down the door with a stream of water, and we both sat there surprised. It was the first time that he had ever used his powers, and it scared us even more. It meant that the prophecy had slowly unveiled before us. We quickly got out before anyone noticed, and tried to run back to our home, back to safety. However, we had no idea where we were. It was our first time out, and knew nothing about the land. We knew that if we were seen, they would take us back, so we tried hiding. We looked trash cans, bins, dumpsters, boxes, anything that could have given us shelter. However, we smelled smoke in the air. We quickly rushed to where the smoke was, and found that our home had been burned down with our parents nowhere to be found. We were both horrified, and we jumped out, calling to our parents. Of course, the villagers tried to grab us, but we didn't stop. I felt a power growing inside of me, and as soon as they laid a hand on me, they got shocked instantly. It had started to rain momentarily, and thunder and lightning began to strike."

"The flames had been put out in the downpour, so we dove into our house. We found that everything had been burnt: beds, furniture, decorations, all of it burned to a crisp from the fire. Finally, we saw them. Our mom and dad tied to a pole, both charred to a crisp. We stared in horror and cried. They had burned our parents alive, all because we were born. I couldn't believe my eyes. Even though we posed no threat to the townsfolk, they still killed our parents in retaliation. A rage built up inside of me, and I howled in rage. The thunderstorm outside worsened, and audible lightning strikes could be heard outside. My brother and I headed outside and found that the town had been set aflame by my lightning strikes, but I felt no remorse. Let these people burn I thought. After what they did, they did not deserve to live."

Rocky took a break, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry. I watched as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at his paws, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret. Then, Rocky continued.

"Even though I had set the town aflame, my brother had put it out with his rain. We did major damage, but thankfully no one was killed. We had proven to ourselves that we were the disasters the prophecy had foretold, and needed to leave before anyone found us. Unfortunately, we were caught by the villagers while trying to run away, and they threw us into another cell, one that was much stronger and could withstand immense magical power. Even with our powers, we weren't able to break through. Our powers were just too raw and unconcentrated. All be could do was let out all of our energy before tiring out and falling unconscious. We soon found ourselves bound in chains and forced against the wall. I glanced over to my brother who was struggling to get free. We could move our paws so that they could touch, but we weren't able to get far."

"We were bound to the wall for days, not being fed and had no sunlight filtered in. A notice was pinned on the wall which read that we were to be executed in five days. We were contained somewhere in isolation, and who knows how much time was left until we were going to be killed. Soon, a thought came by me. I remembered something that our dad taught us; a spell that could help us when dire situations came around. The blood bound pact. At the time, we had no idea what it was, and we thought that it was a dire situation. We didn't know the true meaning and power behind the spell, all we knew was that it could help. And so with the limits placed on our movements, we began the ritual. I had spoken the spell that would start the bound. A light glowed from us, and we stood there in awe. We were surprised that the spell even worked."

"Finally the last part came into play. One of us had to slit the other's throat, and the spell would be complete. We had no idea that slicing the throat meant death, and so my brother volunteered for me to cut his throat. I gulped and nodded, trying to reach my paw over to his vulnerable neck. Once I pierced the skin, I drew a line in his neck and retracted my paw. When I did, my brother's head fell, and his eyes closed. I felt a rush of power transfer to me, and I broke the chains off of my body. I was amazed that the spell our dad had given us worked. I quickly walked over to my brother and broke off his chains as well, but he simply fell to the ground. I shook him, telling him to wake up. I thought he was pulling a prank, but I knew that he wasn't that kind of pup. I shook him harder, tears starting to form, and they fell as I hugged him, hoping he would wake up. After a while I finally realized what I had done. I had killed my brother to gain power."

Rocky started to cry, and tears flowed down his cheek once more. He tried wiping his tears, but it just kept coming. I handed him a cloth, and he thanked me while blowing his nose. His story had so much emotion, that it had made me cry as well. I couldn't hold back and started to cry with him. Even though I was cradling Rocky, I felt my paws lose strength and I set him down, wiping away my own tears. I couldn't take it anymore, but I had to last through it, If I didn't, what kind of friend would I be? Rocky continued.

"As I cried, my anger for the townspeople grew more and more. The flames in my heart grew to an extreme blaze and I went wild. I set my dead brother down and busted open the door with ease. I found someone guarding the door, and he tried to halt me. Next thing he knew, he was dead on the ground, fried from my electricity like a chicken. I broke out of the building and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds began to form and soon after it poured hard on the town. I made sure that I finished what I had started. I struck the town with the powers from my brother and flooded the place, making sure no one could survive. I struck lightning bolt after lightning bolt at whoever or whatever came in my way, and I took out buildings that were standing. I practically flattened a whole village when I was done.

"Even though I had gained this power, I started to fear it. I had no intention of harming anyone, but the rage I felt had overcame it. I knew that this power was not something a single pup should do, and I promised myself that this power would never surface as respect for my brother and for the safety of others. From then on, I buried my brother on a hillside, and swore to him that I would find a better life than what the prophecy had predicted. I wanted to show the world that my brother and I were not the disasters we were thought to be, and so I ended up here in the PAW Patrol, where I built up my reputation as a pup who helps and builds, not hurts and destroys."

Rocky finished his story with a sigh, and dug up a picture from under his bed. It had four dogs in it, one was Rocky, the other was presumably his brother and the other two must have been his parents.

"I recovered this after I destroyed the town. I found it intact underneath some rubble and took it with me as a memory. I sometimes stare at it for hours, wondering how it could've been different if I hadn't had powers, or if I hadn't killed my brother. I regret everything I did back then" Rocky cried. I gently patted his head. The tears I had dried up and I had a clear mind. I realized that he felt the same pain as I did a few nights ago, and we most likely had the same nightmare. I knew that I could relate, but I didn't want Rocky to know, at least not yet.

"Rocky, if we had known, we would've been there for you, no matter when or where. We are always here Rocky, just like your family. We won't have anything hurt you, I promise" I soothed, Rocky smiled and stood up.

"Boy, look at the time, we must've missed dinner!" Rocky joked, his tears staining his fur. It was true, it was almost nine at night, and we hadn't even eaten dinner.

"I'm not really hungry. Why don't you go without me?" I told Rocky.

"I feel the same. C'mon, let's find the other pups." Rocky agreed. We got out of Rocky's room and headed towards the rec room. We thought that the pups were watching Apollo like the other nights, but we didn't find them inside tonight. I cocked my head in confusion. Usually this was the time they should be here. Where could they be? As I walked in with Rocky, we found that there was a note there. It read, "Hey Chase and Rocky, we know you like your time alone together, so we didn't want to disturb you guys. Ryder left some food in the cafeteria if you guys are hungry. If you want to join us, we will be in driveway playing ball." Me and Rocky blushed. Together? Us? They must be joking.

"That's the last time that's going to happen" Rocky stuttered.

"Agreed."

We joined the pups outside, who were in the middle of a soccer game. Once they noticed us coming out, they rushed towards us.

"How's it going? What were you two doing inside?" Zuma asked.

"We were just talking, that's all" I responded. "Isn't it getting late? It's about time we all get some sleep."

"Yea, we've been out here for a long time now. Let's go in" Skye commanded. The pups followed her inside and we tailed behind. We got into our rooms and I decided that I needed a shower. I couldn't get Rocky's story out of my head. His suffering, it was so similar to my own that it was almost creepy. I needed something to relax my mind. After getting out of the shower, I dried my fur with a blow dryer. My fur poofed up and I sighed. I remember why I didn't like showers.

I hopped onto my bed, and after doing a few circles, I set my head down to rest. That night, I had one of the worst nightmares yet. Once more I saw my family dying in front of me, but I also saw Rocky and his family beside my own. I watched as Rocky slowly creeped up to me and raised his paws out. I tried to grab it, but he yanked it back and slowly got up.

"This is what you did, and you will pay for it" Rocky growled, and jumped at me.

"Stop!" I howled and Rocky froze, falling to the ground. I needed to wake up. The more I dream, the worse it gets. Wake up!

Suddenly, my alarm goes off and I jolt awake in a pool of sweat. I slap myself a few times, making sure I was fully awake. I can't go on like this. This nightmare gets more and more crazy and intense. I howl in anguish in my room, not caring if I woke up the others. Suddenly, I hear pawsteps outside my door.

"Chase, you okay?" Rocky asked.

"Yea, I'm fine" I lied.

"Are you sure? Can I come in?" Rocky asked again. I opened the door and he walked in with a concerned look on his face.

"Chase, you have bags under your eyes and there's a literal pool of sweat on your bed. What's going on here?" Rocky huffed.

"I had a nightmare, that's all" I replied nonchalantly.

"Was it because of my story? I'm sorry if it kept you up. I knew I shouldn't have told you about it." Rocky growled, beating himself up.

"No, it wasn't! It wasn't the story. The truth is…" I started and stared at Rocky who was looking into my eyes. I couldn't tell him the truth, Not yet I can't. I need to think of an excuse, quick. "The truth is that... I... had a nightmare because... uh, of Skye?" I replied.

"What? Because of Skye? I thought you loved her?" Rocky asked, getting more and more suspicious.

"Yea, Skye kept saying bad things about me after the fight, and I guess it caused me to have nightmares" I lied, flinching hard at my own lie.

"That's not like Skye, are you sure?" Rocky questioned and I nodded. "I'll go tell Skye to stop bugging you then."

"No! It's fine, really! You don't have to do that!" I told Rocky frantically.

"If she really did insult you, then it would be right to tell someone, like Ryder" Rocky argued, and walked off.

"No! Wait! Please don't!" I screamed. What have I gotten Skye into?

* * *

**And the end is here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was planning to go one way for the end, but decided to go against it. I hope you like this ending better, and like always, Comment, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

I tried to stay my distance away from everyone else; I stayed in my room, and only went out after I was sure that every pup was done with breakfast so that I could get a bite myself. I decided to catch up on sleep, but I couldn't sleep at all. I was too nervous about what Ryder, the other pups, or Skye would do or say if they found out about my statement. 'It's Skye, it can't be that bad, she's usually calm headed and logical with…' I thought when suddenly a loud thud sound came from outside my door. I gulped as opened the door, hoping it was anyone but Skye. When I stepped out, I saw Rocky on the ground, unconscious. I frantically looked around, knowing that Skye was here, and, considering what she did to Rocky, was definitely not happy with me. I quickly dragged Rocky into my pup house, closed the door, and laid him onto my bed. I needed Rocky to wake up, but he was out cold.

"Rocky! Wake up!" I shouted, shaking Rocky to wake him up.

"He won't wake for a while, Chase" a voice rung behind him. My blood froze as I heard her voice, and slowly turned around, ears back and cowering down, fear showing in my eyes. I saw Skye standing there, and, even though she did not have her power active, her glare pierced through my soul.

"While you're waiting for Rocky to wake up, why don't you try to explain yourself?" Skye spat in a blood chilling manner.

"Uh, explain what?" I lied, trying to inch away towards the door to make a run for it. Angering the strongest pup in the building was not the way I wanted to spend my morning. Heck I hadn't even had breakfast yet!

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what you said to Rocky! And the thing is that he tried to fend me off when I came here! What a fool, he knows that he can't beat me." Skye scoffed, looking at Rocky.

"Then would you please refresh my memory?" I stalled, trying to find the switch that opened my door. After fumbling around for a bit, I found the button. I quickly hit the button and rushed towards the door. Skye growled and her eyes started to glow a bright green and the door immediately closed, pinning me between her and the door.

"Something tells me you know exactly what you told him. So why don't you tell me before I break something, like you" Skye growled, practically right in my face.

"I didn't say anything!" I tried once more, hoping that she would move away as she got closer and closer.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way" Skye growled. The door flung open behind me and I found my opportunity to escape. I attempted to rush away, only to be dragged right back. I tried again, only to be dragged back once more, as if an invisible leash kept me from leaving the area. Skye was using her powers to keep me here!

"Now then. Why don't we have a little battle here?" Skye growled as a smile formed on her maw. Another fight? I couldn't win against Skye, even if my life depended on it. My powers have their strengths, but in such tight corridors and against Skye's magic, I was practically helpless. A lamp sitting on my desk slowly rose and hurled towards me, forcing me to jump out of the way. The force of the lamp was so massive that it crashed right through the wall and landed outside of my room. After giving a glance at the destroyed lamp, I looked back at Skye with a scared look. There was no chance that I could beat Skye after that feat, and I knew that she knew that I couldn't. She could've easily crushed me with her magic, but it she isn't crushing me like most pups who challenge her. After a few more objects launched at me, I realized that Skye was toying with me. After Skye threw another tabletop object, I needed to think of a plan fast, one that didn't require my powers.

"Give up Chase?" Skye teased, picking up more artifacts around and flinging them at me. I frantically looked around my room for anything I could use to either protect myself or fight with. Suddenly, I realized that Rocky was still here. Even if he was unconscious, a two pup battle against Skye would surely overpower her. I just needed a way to wake up Rocky. I saw Skye yawn, which didn't help in the slightest. Every pup knows that if she got bored during a fight, she would end it right then and there, and in my case, most likely my life.

"I will never give up! In fact, I dare you to land a hit!" I yelled at Skye, and Skye's expression suddenly perked up.

"Now this is getting interesting. I want to get a taste of what you can do!" Skye cheered. She suddenly raised sheets of paper on my desk, and one by one, they folded into sharp points and daggers, all of them targeting me. I gulped, and narrowly dodged a dagger fly by me. Even though they were paper, the sheets stuck into the wall as if it were made of solid steel. Regretting my decision, I quickly grabbed a bottle of water sitting on my desk while paper flew at me. I turned the cap on the bottle and splashed it onto Rocky. Rocky woke up suddenly, coughing.

"Wha? Water! Wet!" Rocky coughed.

"Watch out!" I yelled at him as a paper dagger flew towards him. Rocky hopped out of the way, but not before it clipped him on his back leg.

"Ow! Skye! Stop it!" Rocky hollered.

"After what Chase did? No way!" Skye yelled back, sending more shards of paper towards them. This time, Rocky was ready, zooming out of the way with his electricity, but also ran right into the wall with a thud.

"Ow! Speed in close quarters isn't the best idea, is it?" Rocky laughed as he rubbed his head. I nodded, dodging a few of Skye's origami creations myself.

"Rocky, it would really help if you could use your power to help. I can't do anything here" I asked, hoping Rocky would assist him.

"What am I supposed to do?! Everyone knows that Skye is the strongest!" Rocky hissed back, giving a glare towards me.

"Just do something! Anything!" I shouted. Rocky huffed and sent a jolt of electricity towards Skye. Unfazed, Skye knocked the bolt away without much effort, directing it towards me.

"Chase, just tell me why you lied! Then all of this would be over!" Skye growled, inching towards me.

"Skye, just because you're the strongest doesn't mean you can bully him for not fighting!" Rocky defended, jumping between me and Skye.

"Who said anything about me bullying? I would never do such a thing! Chase is lying!" Skye argued, her eyes slowly dimmed and stopped glowing.

"Chase would never lie!" Rocky yelled back. The two pups were neck at neck arguing about me. I couldn't take the fighting that was occurring because of my fib, and finally stepped in to stop them.

"Skye, Rocky, I admit it. I did lie" I admitted. Rocky had a stunned expression on his face, which slowly turned into a scowl. I soon felt myself getting slammed and pinned onto the wall by Skye's power. The two pups walked up to me with one question on their mind.

"Why?" both of the pups asked at the same time. I held my muzzle shut, not wanting to reveal anything.

"Chase, why did you lie to me about your nightmare? What actually happened?" Rocky growled, which made me flinch back even more. I refused to speak, even with the two pup's constant pushing. Soon, the two realized that they were getting nowhere with their aggressive approach to force out an answer.

"Chase, I know nightmares are tough, but if you don't tell anyone, it's only going to get worse." Skye soothed.

"I realize that, but I can't say the truth. It's too personal to me." I replied, calming down a bit.

"And it speaks" Rocky joked, which forced out a laugh from me. "Chase, if you don't want to say it, we aren't going to force you, but it would benefit you and your health if you would say something about it, even if it is the tiniest bit."

"Well, let's just say that me and you aren't so different in a way" I replied to Rocky. Skye looked over, slightly confused.

"What? What was that supposed to mean?" Skye asked, cocking her head to the side. Rocky huffed in response, and turned to Skye.

"It's nothing really. Chase found me in a nightmare, and I told him what it was about. Nothing much." Rocky clarified.

"You had a nightmare too? What was it about?" Skye questioned further.

"I'll tell you later, let's first help Chase" Rocky dismissed. At that point, it was almost mid afternoon, and I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. My stomach whined loudly as I let out a sheepish laugh, embarrassed.

"Oh no! I forgot you haven't had breakfast yet! I'm so sorry Chase!" Skye apologized, quickly rushing me over to the cafeteria. After Skye practically dragged me out of my room and to the cafeteria, Ryder was already present clearing out my bowl for lunch.

"Oh, hey Chase! You didn't have your breakfast yet, are feeling okay?" Ryder asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got held up by the other pups. I am pretty hungry though" I replied as my belly grumbled again.

"Well, I'm serving up lunch soon, so why don't you pups wait here?" Ryder invited, starting to fill up the bowls with some kibble. I nodded and sat down next to where my bowl usually was, and waited for Ryder to fill it up.

"Hey Chase, since we're waiting, why don't you tell us the truth about your nightmares" Skye suggested, sitting down next to me.

"Um, does it have to be now?" I asked nervously. If I ever revealed what my dream was, I wouldn't want any other pup to hear. "Can we do this later? I'm pretty hungry"

"As long as you promise to tell the whole truth, then yes" Rocky agreed. I sighed in relief, and nodded. The two pups smiled and walked away to their own bowls. Ryder went out to call in the rest of the pups for lunch. It turned out that without Skye or Rocky, the others got nothing done. The other pups were coated in mud, and needed a bath badly.

"What happened?" Skye asked the other pups.

"Well, it was raining outside, so we decided to have a small fight outdoors" Zuma replied sheepishly.

"A small fight? It seems as though a war went on!" Skye laughed. "Come on, after you finish your lunch, let's go down to Katie's for a bath. You pups really need it. Rocky, you gonna come?"

"And have the possibility of getting wet? No way!" Rocky retorted, getting back to his food. I snorted and laughed inside, knowing that, even though Rocky hated water, he was able to control water. After taking my time with my lunch, I quickly rushed back to my room, hoping to avoid Skye or Rocky.

"Where do you think you're going, Chase?" Skye called.

"Uh, back to my room?" I responded hesitantly.

"You aren't going to turn back on what you said, right?" Skye asked, giving Chase a glare that didn't take no for an answer.

"Of course not! I just thought that… that if you were going to Katie's, then I would wait in my room for you to come back." I answered, hoping to delay my confession.

"Well, I guess that's true. Fine, but you better be in your room when I come back" Skye sighed. I nodded furiously and Skye turned and left. I took a deep sigh of relief, only to turn around to smack right into Rocky.

"So now that the pups are gone, why don't you tell me about your nightmare?" Rocky pushed, dragging me towards my room. Desperately, I tried to break out of Rocky's hold, but his grip was way to strong. "I know that you don't feel comfortable talking about personal things in front of others, and that's why you didn't want to talk in the cafeteria, but now that everyone's gone, speak up."

"Shouldn't we wait for Skye to get back? I mean, she would be pretty mad if I told you first before she found out." I reasoned, hoping that Rocky would wait.

"Well, you lied to me first, so I think I should be the first one to know, wouldn't you say?" Rocky argued. That was true, I did lie to Rocky, and I did feel really bad about it.

"Fine. It was about my family" I started. Rocky cocked his head and put up a confused expression on his face.

"Your parents? Why would you have nightmares about your parents? Unless they did something bad to you" Rocky rambled, and slowly his eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "Did they abuse you?"

"No, Rocky. It wasn't that. They were great parents, and I respect them. It was what I did to them that I have nightmares about" I quickly corrected. "I-I killed them. My mom, dad, and brother. Their blood stained my paws. I-I couldn't do anything about it" I bawled, tears pouring out. I leaned on Rocky, my tears staining his shiny gray coat. He set his paw on me and stroked my fur.

"I-I thought your parents were killed in an accident. That's what you've always told us" Rocky stuttered, trying to reason what I had told him.

"Y-yes they were. I was the accident. After what I did, I couldn't live with myself. Me and my powers" I cried. Suddenly, I felt a rush of cold water pour down my back. It was soothing, and my tears slowly started to stop.

"Chase, is that the reason you don't fight? Because you're afraid of you killing us?" Rocky asked, and I only nodded. "Chase, the other pups and I are much more resilient than you can imagine. We couldn't be taken down, not when we're together."

"But there was one other detail in my nightmare," I replied, slowly choking up the words to talk. "There was… there was an army worth of people behind my family, all fallen and killed." With this, Rocky was stunned.

"I-I don't don't know if it was you that killed them. To kill three pups is already pretty improbable, but to kill an entire army with just speed? There is no possible way that you could ever pull that off!" Rocky ensured. "It must be your brain overthinking what you saw. You were only a child after all."

"But it all seemed so real. I don't know that to think anymore" I replied, slowly sitting back up after laying on Rocky's shoulder.

"Chase, there is 100 percent no way that you could have ever pulled that stunt. Not even Skye could do anything like that!" Rocky persuaded firmly, which made me feel much better.

"Yea, it does seem kinda unrealistic. Thanks Rocky" I agreed, and smiled. Rocky smiled back and patted me on the shoulder.

"See? It wasn't that bad. Now you just have to tell Skye" Rocky recalled. I hesitated at the thought of telling Skye what I had told Rocky. Hopefully Skye wouldn't be back for the next hour, heck, the next week if possible.

"Hey pups! Oh, I see Rocky's already here!" Skye yipped happily. Her fur was gleaming beautifully after the trip to Katie's parlor. "I'm ready for the story - Wait, were you crying Chase?"

"N-no, I wasn't." I replied unconvincingly.

"Rocky! What did you do to him?!" Skye growled, and Rocky moved back and raised his paws in the air.

"I didn't do anything!" Rocky defended. Skye pounced onto Rocky and he yelped in surprise.

"Stop!" I shouted at Skye. "I told Rocky about my nightmare."

"What?! Without me?!" Skye exclaimed and lashed out at me.

I quickly dodged the swipe and attempted to calm Skye down by offering some water. After taking a big gulp of water, Skye finally calmed down. I told Skye what I had told Rocky, who had left after Skye calmed down, and pretty much told me what Rocky had said as well. While I know that Skye and Rocky mean well and are trying to help me cope with my nightmares, I knew all too well about what had happened that day. After Skye left, I remained alone for the day. After a bit of resting to catch up on sleep, I finally decided to dig up something from my past. I opened my drawer in my desk, and under a fat stack of papers I pulled out a torn yellow sheet. On it, the words stated:

**Once upon a dimly night,**

**Lays a pup with blood red sight.**

**Be wary, for this pup will rise,**

**Which will cause the lasting world's demise.**

**The ones he loved that forbid his path**

**Will soon be destroyed by his wrath.**

**Though the blood of his enemies stains his paws,**

**His booming commands are his claws.**

**But do not worry, for this pup is young,**

**And his life has only just begun.**

**He will forge a bond so strong and true,**

**One that can only be matched by a certain few.**

**However, He may try to alter his fate,**

**But his bloodlust will return at another date,**

**So be wary of the dangers he may hide,**

**For the only true danger is the power inside.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Welcome back to chapter 5!**

* * *

Every time I read this stupid prophecy, the more I realize that it's becoming more and more true. The ones I loved that stand in my path? Forge a bond so strong and true? It's turning to real for me to handle. However, I can't make myself quit the PAW Patrol, since they are all the family that I have left. I can't leave, not yet. But what if they stand in my prophesied path? Would I show no remorse in killing them? Ugh, why did I have to be born. The wisest option would be telling them the truth about my past, and what I had done, but I'm afraid that the other pups would lose their trust in me. Maybe it's for the better that I distance myself from them.

I sat awake in my bed as I contemplated these thoughts. I couldn't make a decision on what to do. There was no way that I would leave without telling anyone, and who knows how long I would last in this composure. I've already lashed out against Rubble and Rocky, and who knows who else I would attack.

"Hey Chase? You awake?" I heard Ryder call to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea Ryder, do you need something?" I replied, realizing that it was already morning.

"It's time for your wake up call. You usually don't need me to remind you. Is there something wrong?" Ryder asked, worried.

"Everything's fine. I just slept in, that's all." I replied nonchalantly, trying to finish the topic before I had to explain in detail. There was a slight pause, which made me believe that Ryder had left. I took a deep breath, got dressed, and prepared to head out to wake up the other pups. As I walked out of the door, I found Ryder standing there with his arms crossed.

"Chase, I heard from Rocky and Skye that you have been having nightmares about your family. Are you still grieving about your past and what had happened?" Ryder asked in a firm stance. I froze, and slowly opened my mouth.

"What else did Rocky and Skye tell you?" I whispered, hoping that Skye and Rocky had told Ryder only that.

"It doesn't matter what they told me. Chase, I know about your past" Ryder replied, and that response shocked me, as I didn't recall any humans that survived my wrath, especially a kid. I started to feel woozy, and soon filled up with an unusual fire.

"What do you know? Tell me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I know what I need to know. Now go wake the other pups. We'll chat after breakfast is over." Ryder settled, and I only nodded, since the fire inside me was burning hot with a weird emotion I had never felt before. After a nice cold shower to cool me off, I woke up the other pups quickly, some more harsher than others such as Rocky and Skye, and rushed quickly to the cafeteria after my rounds. I scarfed down my food before the other pups had the chance to even get into the cafeteria, and on the way out I ran into Zuma who was headed to breakfast.

"Hey Chase, what's the rush?" Zuma laughed as I collided with him.

"Nothing much, Ryder and I needed to talk about something." I quickly replied, hurrying to Ryder's office.

"Wait Chase! What do you need to talk about?" Zuma pushed, grabbing me by the back paw.

"It's something very important! Now let go of me!" I growled, snapping at Zuma. He quickly let go in a stunned fashion, and I went up the elevator to Ryder's room. There, I found Skye having a chat with Ryder. I huffed because I hoped that there would be no one here. I pawed up to Ryder, and caught a bit of their conversation.

"So you want me to go to Everest's place?" Skye asked Ryder.

"Yes, I need you to check something out there. Everest and Jake had told me they spotted something odd wandering around at night. Stay the night if you must, as long as you can find out what is causing the turmoil. Oh, Chase, you're here! That was really fast, did you even have breakfast?" Ryder asked, surprised. My stomach grumbled as I smiled sheepishly.

"I may or may not have finished my breakfast in 30 flat seconds to get here." I replied. Ryder laughed and gestured for me to sit where Skye sat, who had left for most likely breakfast and then to Everest's cabin. The other pups outside of Adventure Bay also possess incredible powers. Everest has the power to control ice and snow, which really fits her character. Tracker said that he has a power, but is unwilling to reveal it to anyone except to Rocky, and Arrby had mentioned once on a rescue that he had the power of truth, whatever that meant. He had showed his powers be demonstrating on me. After tapping me on the top of my head, he asked me if I loved Skye, which I would have answered no to keep my feelings secret, but I ended up spilling my guts over Skye, who was taken aback. I have no idea if that power was useful in any case, but I can tell you for a fact that I now hate Arrby until the end of time, which basically meant that I stopped talking to him.

"So Chase, what do you want to know?" Ryder asked, smiling.

"I want to know how you know about my past, and what do you know about my past" I replied quickly, the fire building up again.

"Well, to start off, I was one of the people that was notified for an adoption of an insane pup. They had told me that a German Shepherd had gone mad and murdered his family. I didn't believe it, so I went to check you out. At the time, you were small and young, and the adoption center had cleaned you up pretty well. I was notified, however, that your paws and muzzle were coated in thick sheets of blood, and it took them hours to clean." Ryder answered. I sat and stared at Ryder. I hadn't remembered anything about what had happened after the killings, yet a small spark in me twitched as Ryder recalled those events. I faintly remember something about humans taking me away after I was drained of my energy, and that was about it.

"If they really believed that you were a threat, then they would have put you in a cell or at least made sure you couldn't move, but they didn't. So anyways, I was told that a whole army of humans and guard dogs were sent in to get you to calm down, yet you seemed to have killed all of them. I personally don't believe that you did, of course; you're the most responsible pup here! I was also notified that your eyes were glowing, they couldn't remember what color to identify you, but they believe that you were using a power. All I know about is your super speed." Ryder continued. I released a sigh of relief. Ryder doesn't know about my past, at least not my true past. The fire inside me died down, and I thanked Ryder for the information.

"Oh, Chase? Can I ask you to do something?" Ryder called to me when I was about to enter the elevator.

"What do you need Ryder?" I replied, turning around.

"Would you like to go with Skye to Jake's mountain? There's a-" Ryder started.

"A suspicious figure that Jake and Everest saw? Yeah, I overheard your conversation with Skye. I'll do it." I replied, showing my serious face. Ryder smiled and gave me a pat on my head.

"Such a good pup. See if Skye had left already. She should be in the cafeteria or in her room if she hadn't left yet." Ryder informed. I nodded, and left to look for Skye. It really didn't matter if I found Skye, considering I could run over to Jake's mountain in less than a minute. I headed towards the cafeteria where I found most of the pups eating and chatting. I glanced across the room to find Skye, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Chase! Are you getting breakfast? We're going to train in a bit so you better hurry up!" Rocky called to me.

"No thanks! I already ate." I replied and left before Rocky could question further about my eating schedule for today. I walked towards Skye's room where thankfully I heard a few rustles and bumps inside.

"Hey Skye!" I happily greeted. Skye hopped out of her room with a suitcase floating next to her.

"Oh, hey Chase. Do you need something? A little therapy for your nightmares perhaps?" Skye asked, setting down her suitcase.

"No, Ryder asked me to come with you to Jake's mountain to check out the thing." I replied casually.

"Really? I'm pretty sure that Ryder knows that I can handle this on my own. Oh well, maybe he has other reasons. You wanna race then?" Skye yipped, doing a back flip. Of course, I couldn't turn down a race.

"You're on!" I agreed, and sped off towards the door. I jolted across town and up the mountain where I found Skye sitting in front of Jake's cabin.

"What? How did you get here so fast?" I huffed as I gasped for air.

"Easy, I flew out the ceiling. By the time you left the lookout, I was already here." Skye smirked. I got really annoyed, and pretended to attack Skye by pouncing towards her. Suddenly, I felt a snowball hitting my side, causing me to fall over. I grunted as I got up, giving Skye a playful glare.

"So you wanna have a snowball fight, do you?" I growled, and shot up to pack snowballs.

"I didn't throw that snowball, Chase, but if you want to have a snowball fight, then you're on!" Skye yipped, and millions of huge snowballs formed around her, all prepped to launch at me. I whimpered and braced for impact.

"Okay! I give in!" I shouted quickly, not wanting to be bombarded with snowballs.

"Too late!" Skye replied and hurled every one towards me. I watched as all the snow got closer and closer until they barely touched my face.

"Hey, don't play unfair, Skye!" Everest shouted as she exited the cabin behind her. Her eyes were glowing with a blue shade. The snowballs halted and flew back at Skye, who promptly jumped out of the way. A few of the snowballs clipped her on the side, and she grunted. I watched as the two pups went crazy over a snowball fight, each pelting the other with a constant stream of snowballs. As I wove through the battlefield, dodging every snowball, I kept a lookout to our surroundings. Skye most likely had a different motive to come up here, most likely to be with Everest, but I needed to focus on the task Ryder gave me. After a while, the snowballs soon stopped flying through the air. I took a glance at the two pups and found that they were both snowpups. I giggled, and the two shook off the snow from their fur.

"Brr, let's go in. It's getting really cold." Skye suggested through her chattering teeth.

"Really? It's not that cold!" Everest laughed.

"Well that's because you're the ice pup. Of course you won't freeze." Skye laughed back. The two pups left their spots and headed inside, most likely to the fireplace to get warm. I, on the other hand, decided to keep a lookout outside the door, since the two pups seem to pretend that I'm not here. Even though it got colder and colder as night came, I needed to stay strong to catch this mysterious figure that's been going around here. After the sky turned red from the sun setting, I heard some frantic shouts and paws scampering inside the lodge. The door suddenly swung open, almost smacking me right in the face if I didn't move.

"Oh, there you are! We were worried! What are you doing out here?" Skye asked, dragging me inside towards the fire.

"I'm keeping watch. You can go back to do whatever you were doing." I responded in a confident manner.

"No. I'll take the shift from here. Why don't you go lie down next to the fire. It's really warm!" Skye suggested as she bundled up for the cold night ahead. I sighed and headed towards the warm fire. I saw multiple drawings, some of which I could tell was a picture of the pups, while others were drawn so horribly that it was hard to tell what it was. I also saw a few ice sculptures that were made to look exactly like the pups in heroic poses. Everest's ice powers were really something to behold. Next to the fire, I found Everest already laying down next to it.

"Oh, hey Chase! Where were you all this time?" Everest asked.

"I was standing outside on duty" I yawned as I lied down.

"In the cold? Are you okay? You could've gotten frostbite!" Everest questioned, concerned about my well-being.

"Don't worry. Skye took the shift, and she is much better equipped than I am." I replied, setting my head down to rest. I slowly started to doze off next to the warmth of the heat. For once, I didn't have the same nightmare I always had back at the lookout.

I was suddenly woken up by Everest at some time. I groggily raised my head, awaking from the best sleep I had for maybe a week. I yawned and looked at Everest, who was frantically gesturing at the door.

"Get up! He's here!" Everest whispered loudly. I shook myself awake and headed towards the door. Outside, I found a black furred wolf standing in a duel with Skye. The two were growling, and both had their powers up and running. What surprised me was that the wolf's eyes were glowing purple, a very uncommon shade for eye color. That meant he had an ability reflector.

"Do you see what I see, Chase?" Everest whispered as she peeked through the window.

"Yes, but I think Skye can handle this." I whispered back. I took a step back and finally took a good look at Everest. I saw that there was a massive frozen gash on her side, which made me widen my eyes.

"I hate purple eyes, I can't do anything against them" Everest cursed, still looking outside at Skye. "Chase, you should go out, now! Skye won't be able to handle this on her own. That wolf is stronger than you think!"

"Alright, but I don't think I would be able to help much," I replied, rushing through the door. I hurried to Skye's side and glared at the wolf across from us.

"Who's this here? Another weakling?" the wolf growled. "If he is, then I will easily take him out!"

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"Don't you know the laws of nature? Only the strong survive, the ones that kill, the ones that pass on their legacy!" the wolf howled.

"Yes, I understand that, but why are you here?" I growled once more.

"Isn't it obvious? To root out the weak of course! That means killing you two and the husky inside!" the wolf laughed maniacally. I growled in response and took a stance. I didn't like this character, not one bit. Something him made my fur stand on edge and my nerves tingle.

"Skye, you wanna rush him or-" I started. I saw Skye wavering, slowly teetering to fall on the blood stained snow. I noticed that she was horribly wounded with bite marks and scratches. I watched in horror as she fell to the snow, unconscious. If Skye couldn't take him, then how was I supposed to?

"Well would you look there? One of your comrades have already fell, and I can tell the one inside isn't faring much better. That only leaves you. Adios little pup!" the wolf howled as he pounced towards me. I quickly dodged the attack with my speed and started to run towards the forest. I needed to get this wolf away from the cabin and away from the two injured pups. Luckily, I could feel the wolf chasing me down, hunting me like I was prey. He suddenly emerged from the brush beside me and knocked me to my side, pinning me to the snow.

"Say goodnight little runt!" he growled as he prepared his claws to slash at me. I grunted as I tried to push him down, but he was much heavier than I had expected. "It's a shame. I really wanted to reflect your powers back to you. It's so sad that you don't have a blue eye power."

I struggled a bit more until his slash landed right on my face, drawing a line from my cheek down to my neck. I screamed in pain as he continued to claw repeatedly at different parts. Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy and my vision started to darken. 'I' shoved the wolf off my back and slowly pawed up to him. He growled at 'me' before suddenly backing off with a whimper. 'I' raised my claw and gave him a nice big slash right on his muzzle, leaving him with a huge scar down his face. 'I' licked my claws as the wolf started to flee with his tail between his legs.

"Come here" 'my' voice boomed, and the wolf froze, turned around, and walked back up to me. The rest became a blur. All I remember was lying on the ground next to the body of the wolf.

What did I just do?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the power inside! I dropped another hint of Chase's power, but it's probably really obvious what his hidden power is. Anyways, Review, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I wrote anything and I apologize. I've been playing Pokemon Sword and Shield a lot since it's release, but I'm finally back with some more The Power Inside, so here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

Marshall came running down the hill after I had called Ryder about the situation. Marshall had already taken care of Skye and Everest up at the cabin, and was coming down to me to see if I was in any harm. As he got to me, he found that I was neither wounded or even hurt for that for that matter. He eyed my suspiciously as he walked over to the dead wolf.

"How did you kill him?" Marshall asked me plainly, still glaring at me.

"I didn't kill him, at least I don't think I did." I replied. It was true, I had no clue how I had done it.

"Well, it doesn't seem like he was hurt at all. He has no scratches or wounds that would indicate any struggle, just like you. It's as though you two never encountered each other. I need to take him back if I want to find his reason of death. Can you provide me with some details on what happened, Chase?" Marshall asked once more.

"Well, I was luring him away from Skye and Everest until he jumped me. After that, I found him dead like this." I responded, trying to sneak myself out of any specifics. Marshall was packing up the body and dragging it towards the lookout.

"I could use a bit of help carrying him. Can you run him over to the lookout while I check up on Skye and Everest? They're in pretty bad condition, and I need to get back to them since you're already in pretty good shape." Marshal requested. I nodded quickly and dragged the body away. The body was very heavy, keeping me from being able to rush him over to the lookout at my top speed. Eventually, I ended up getting him there in a decent amount of time. As I set the bag in Marshall's work room, I found Ryder coming up to me.

"Hey Chase, are you okay?" Ryder asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Ryder, it was Skye and Everest that got hurt pretty badly." I replied.

"Really? Skye is our best fighter, how did she get bested by this wolf that you took down?" Ryder questioned, staring at the bag with confusion in his eyes.

"Skye weaken him before I got to him, I didn't do nearly as much as Skye. I was only there to deliver the final blow" I lied. I knew full well that I had somehow killed this wolf myself.

"Well, when Marshall comes back, he and Rocky will examine the body. How did you kill him?" Ryder asked. Ugh, not this question again.

"I don't really know, Ryder" I answered truthfully, hoping Ryder would understand.

"What? How do you not remember how you kill someone? That seems like a very memorable situation" Ryder continued.

"I really don't know. It all happened so fast that I couldn't tell what had happened." I replied. Ryder stared at me for a moment before shrugging it off. He told me that there was food in the cafeteria for me if I needed anything and left. I took a sigh of relief and walked back to my room, contemplating what had happened last night. This wolf had a rare power: the reflector ability. Usually purple eyes are a big problem for blue eyes since they can reflect back whatever they throw at them, but powers like Skye's should have no effect. How did this wolf defeat Skye?

This then evolved into how did I end up beating this wolf when even Skye couldn't? Actually, I do know how I did it, but why did I do it? Argh, why does my life have to be a big pain; first the prophecy, and now this mess, and who knows what's more to come. Maybe I'll kill my friends next out of pure rage. Then my blood froze. What happens if I kill Skye or Everest? What if they were there when I went "crazy"? Would I have done the same to them? I shook my head, drowning out the what ifs in my head. It's already passed, no use thinking about what would've happened. The thought, however, still haunted me in the back of my mind.

I hopped onto my bed after reaching my room and I went out like a light, dreamless. I hadn't had a good rest after the fight, since lying on the ground in the forest isn't very cozy or warm. I woke up to a loud bang on my door. Startled, I hopped out of my bed and opened my door in a hurry in a daze. Marshall and Rocky were standing at the entrance with looks of confusion mixed in with annoyance.

"Chase, you really don't make our jobs easy, do you?" Marshall growled. I cocked my head to a side, staring at them with a confused expression. Rocky stepped up.

"Do you know how this wolf died, Chase, because we sure don't. We tested everything, from poisons to bleeding to trauma to organ failure, and nothing came out positive. It seemed as though he suddenly dropped dead." Rocky explained.

"Are you sure that you tried everything? There has to be a logical reason" I replied innocently. I can't tell them, I can't tell them, I can't tell them.

"We tried everything multiple times. There just simply is no evidence of any kind of deaths" Marshall huffed. "Is there something you're hiding?"

"No? I don't have anything that I'm hiding from you, none whatsoever" I answered, hoping that they would leave me alone to me and my bed.

"Chase, we really need to know how you killed this wolf. What if it happens to one of us? How would we cure it?" Rocky pleaded, tugging on my heartstrings. If it happened to one of them. My thoughts from the back of my mind started to swirl at that statement, and I felt a bit dizzy. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Marshall asked, concerned about my wobbling, snapping me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah. Look. I really have no clue how I did it, alright? For all I know, a bear could've killed him. I was out cold next to him." I replied with the best lying voice I could muster. Being a truthful pup, this was not easy, but the two believed me and left me alone. I took a deep sigh of relief. I'll get to hide it for another day.

This power, this stupid power, it kills me inside. I don't even understand my strength. How am I supposed to contain it? The thoughts of my friends came back to me. No. I can't stay. With all these recent happenings that forced my power out, I have to leave. Take a break. I need to relax and rest. I just hope Ryder understands. Finally deep within my thoughts, I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

When I woke up, I found two things. One was that my table was slightly off center, and one of my drawers was open. The papers were scattered all over my room, as though a tornado came through my room when I was sleeping. I stretched my paws and yawned. I started to pick up the papers on the ground, not thinking much on what had happened. Then, I noticed a yellow sheet sitting on top of my desk. The one with my dreaded prophecy. My blood froze. There was no way that among the scattering of my papers, that one landed perfectly on my desk. Someone was here. Someone had read it. The secret I held dear to keep everyone safe is known by another pup.

I quickly shoved the papers back into my desk and ran out of my room. I needed to find this pup that read my prophecy. I didn't know what I would do once I found him or her, but I know that I need to make them forget. I ran around the lookout, trying to find the pups. I found Marshall, Zuma, Skye and Rubble playing around in the arena using their powers to play tag. Obviously Skye was out of reach most of the time, but none of the pups cared. I didn't want to intrude on their fun, so I left, waiting for an opportunity to talk to the pups one on one. As I waited, I noticed one thing: that Rocky wasn't playing with them. If anyone had found out about my paper, Rocky would be the last pup I wanted to read it because I know that he would solve it in an instant. I quickly ran up to Rocky's room, and noticed that his door was closed. I gently knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard Rocky call out from inside.

"It's me, Chase" I replied. There was a brief period of silence until I heard Rocky walking up to the door and opening it for me.

"Hey Chase, what can I do for you? Did you finally figure out how that wolf was killed?" Rocky asked. His fur was a mess, and I noticed that there was a ton of books littered about his room. Rocky usually isn't this messy, so I dug a bit deeper.

"I just came to say hi" I replied. Nice one. "Say, why is your room so messy? I know you like to keep everything organized."  
"Oh, well me and Marshall were still on the case of how the wolf died, so I decided to research up on any other causes of death. You know, I found something very interesting" Rocky told me.

"What?" I replied, getting curious.

"In one of my books, there was a story about a certain set of powers that would be able to basically manipulate the body. A power that was so rare that it was told that one of each power existed in the world, and maybe even the worlds beyond ours. These powers could explain how this wolf died, which means that there could be a powerful pup in Adventure Bay!" Rocky yipped happily. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Can you explain more about it?" I pushed.

"Well, a lot of sources say that these pups don't exist, and others say that they don't even exist in the same dimensional plane as us, but all I know is that the only way that wolf could've died was from one of these pups!" Rocky explained. He was filled with giddy and excitement, and was practically jumping up and down. I stood there, frozen. He read it. I know he did. There was no way that he could've found that information on his own. I lunged at him, knocking him down. 'I' growled at him while he looked up at me with horror.

"Chase! What's gotten into you!" Rocky hollered as 'I' pinned him down. My paws were on his chest, and I was applying all my weight on him.

"Chase! Stop! You're hurting me!" Rocky gasped, tears forming in his eyes. 'I' stood my ground as 'I' felt Rocky's chest giving in. Rocky yelped in pain and fainted. 'I' bared my teeth, my maw open wide and around Rocky's neck. He was an easy kill, unconscious and vulnerable, yet something withheld 'me' from clamping down. My senses rushed back to me as I quickly jumped off of Rocky. Oh no, what am I doing? I almost killed Rocky. And for what? He never told me that he looked through my stuff. He was completely innocent and I had almost killed him. I'm a monster. I need to leave. Now.

I rushed back to my room, hoping that I would be able to pack a bag or two and leave. On the way, I inconveniently bumped into the other pups walking back drenched in water. They were all laughing, completely oblivious to what had happened with me and Rocky.

"Oh, hey Chase! Where are you going?" Marshall asked me.

"I'm going to my room." I replied quickly. I then added, "You know, I noticed that Rocky wasn't with you. Maybe you should go check with him, see if he wants to do anything."

"Rocky, huh? He's busy at work trying to find out the cause of the wolf's death. He's very dedicated to his job, I'll give him that. Sometimes that pup needs to relax. I'll go check up on him, see how he is doing with the research." Marshall agreed. I felt a twinge of guilt running through me. He was innocent. I can't believe myself. Why do I have to be like this. I ran back to my room and packed a bag, throwing everything I could into it. After zipping up the bag, I ran towards Ryder's office at the top of the lookout tower. I needed to at least tell Ryder were I was going. I didn't even know where I was going. Anywhere would do. Anywhere but here.

As I entered the lookout tower, I found Ryder with his pup pad playing a game. Ryder saw me enter and gave me a small wave and a smile.

"Hey pup, do you need something?" Ryder asked, eyeing the bag I had packed.

"I just came to tell you that I'm taking a small break for now. I hope you understand." I answered.

"A break, huh? It's going to be a tough job for the pups to fill in for you," Ryder started, and I held my breath. I needed this so badly. "But, you have been working hard, and after the events at Jake's, I understand that you want to relax for a bit."

"Thanks so much Ryder!" I exclaimed with joy and relief. I quickly slid down the elevator, but not before hearing Ryder's pup pad ringing and Marshall's voice on the other end screaming his lungs out. I made it out just in the nick of time. My truck was waiting outside, ready to be driven out. I got my truck started and drove off, leaving the lookout behind. I had no clue when I was coming back, hopefully in a few days. For now, I drove towards the exits of Adventure Bay. I could go to Barkingburg, or Jake's mountain, or visit Carlos and Tracker, or the forests, or even Foggy Bottom, as long as I was away from the other pups I would be fine with. I felt a pang of guilt about Rocky. He had no clue why in the world I had attacked him, and probably hates me for it. He pleaded that I stop and yet I continued. There is no chance that we could ever be friends again. Poor Rocky. I just hope that his wounds were treated quickly.

I ended up driving towards the jungle to visit Tracker. It had been a long time since I had seen him, and it was calming to breath in the jungle air. I soon found Carlos and Tracker in their little hut with Tracker's truck parked next to it. They were outside playing around when they saw me come up.

"Hey Chase! What brings you to the jungle?" Carlos asked me.

"Nothing much. I took a small break from my PAW Patrol duties, that's all." I replied truthfully.

"Well, I'll tell Ryder that you're here so that he doesn't worry" Carlos stated, pulling out his phone.

"Don't worry, Carlos. He already knows I'm here." I lied. Carlos gave me a confused look, but shrugged it off. He welcomed me to his little shack, and told me that I could park next to Tracker's pup house. I thanked him and parked exactly like that. As I got out of my truck, Tracker came up to me and greeted me.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Chase! It will be fun to have another pup around!" Tracker yipped happily. "By the way, how's Rocky doing?"

"He's, uh, doing fine" I replied, knowing full well that he isn't.

"Good. I still need to thank him for his help." Tracker told me. This got me curious.

"What did he help you with? Your truck I'm assuming?" I asked.

"No no no, he helped me master my power. I had a lot of trouble with it, but he was able to help me go through the process of learning." Tracker answered.

"Really? That's what he did on his vacation? I never knew. He never talked about it." I replied, genuinely intrigued. "Say, what is your power?"

"My power? It's nothing big. If I can get a scent of anyone, I can find them wherever they may be." Tracker answered casually. To me, that sounded very interesting. None of the normal powers had this power, which meant that Tracker was special.

"Can I see it in action?" I asked. He nodded and took a good sniff of my scent. He then told me to run off and hide as best I could in the jungle. I did exactly that, and in no time he found me under some tree roots that were mostly covered in earth. I was impressed, but I still had one more question.

"Why did you need Rocky's help for your power? It seems pretty straight forward enough." I asked.

"Well you see, at first I didn't want to tell anyone about my power. I was constantly seeing other pups and people when I didn't want to. I couldn't filter what I wanted to use my power for and what I just wanted to sniff normally. I was embarrassed that if I told anyone that I was able to see them at any time, they would disown me. As soon as Rocky helped me, however, he was able to give me tips on how to control this power. He told me he read something like my power in a book, and I was glad that he did. I'm much better off because of Rocky, and I owe him my life." Tracker explained. I stood in awe. Tracker was able to muster up the confidence to ask for help. I should've done that. I need to do that. Maybe keeping it bottled up is what's driving my power insane.

I quickly hopped back into my truck and thanked Tracker for his advice. Even though I saw him with a look of confusion on his face, he told me that it was no problem and wished me happy travels. I knew what I had to do. I needed to talk to someone about my powers. As I drove back to the lookout, I found the pups out in their trucks frantically driving around. Marshall came up to me.

"Thank goodness we found you! There's an intruder inside the lookout!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had most of it written a long time ago, but had no clue where to go with it. Anyways, Review, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry late Christmas and a happy early new year! Hope you all are having a great seasonal break wherever you may be. Sorry for not being very consistent with uploads, but I'll try to get as many chapters written and uploaded before the seasonal break is over. Anyways, here is chapter 7 of The Power Inside!**

* * *

"Intruder? How do you know?" I asked, thoughts frantically racing through my head. Great, more reasons to prove that I irrationally attacked Rocky.

"Well, we found Rocky in his room unconscious. After taking him to the examination room, I found that he had a few broken ribs." Marshall explained quickly. "We need you to help us find who it is so we can stop them. I just hope it isn't a wolf like the other night."

"Uhh, about Rocky…" I started, hesitating to say that I was the one who attacked Rocky.

"There's no time to talk right now! We need to go find this intruder before he hurts more of us!" Marshall interjected, cutting me off of my confession. The other pups had sped back to the lookout, prepared to find this "intruder".

"But Marshall…" I started again.

"Can it wait?! This is really important! Do you understand that…" Marshall hollered.

"Marshall! I was the one that attacked Rocky, okay?!" I screamed, getting Marshall to shut his maw. He gave me a wide-eyed stare as he backed away to his truck.

"No, I don't believe it. You would never do something like that. You're just saying that to get me to calm down. It's nice and all, but you really don't have to do that." Marshall laughed awkwardly.

"I mean it. I attacked Rocky. I wasn't myself when I did" I replied, lowering my head in regret.

"You mean that you were the one that knocked Rocky unconscious, broke his ribs, and bit his neck?" Marshall asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that was me." I replied blankly. Marshall stared at me for a while while I stared at the hard gray pavement.

"I don't believe it. I need to ask Rocky. He knows who attacked him." Marshall growled as he hopped back into his truck and drove towards the lookout. Meanwhile, I still sat on the sidewalk, staring at my paws at what I had caused. All this panic I caused. I'm not like Tracker. My power hurts others. If I did open up, then who knows who I would hurt. I can't stay, but I want to stay by my friends. I want to feel loved. I want to have a family.

I don't want to feel alone.

I quickly drove back up to the lookout where I found everyone in a hurry, looking for the intruder. I huffed, knowing that they wouldn't have believed me too if I had told them that I was their so called intruder. I decided to let them search so they would come up with nothing. Then, I would tell them. I pawed up to the recovery room where I was certain that Rocky would be. As I was about to push the door, Marshall came barging through with tears forming in his eyes and a face of anger plastered on his face.

"You lied to me! I knew it wasn't you, you stupid pup!" Marshall shouted at me and left. That left me confused and anxious. What had Rocky told him? Had he defended me even though I had hurt him? Quietly, I pushed open the doors to the room. There, I found Rocky lying on the bed on his side, bandages bundling up his chest and his hind leg. I slowly walked up to him and found him reading an old book that looked to be hundreds of years old. As I came up to Rocky, he took a glance at me, scowled, and turned the other direction so that he was facing away from me. I guess he is still mad at me. I attempted to start a bit of conversation.

"Hi Rocky, I hope you're doing well" I wished, hoping that Rocky would lighten up. Rocky stayed facing away, not speaking a word. I stood next to him, waiting for a response. When I gave up waiting for a response, I decided to ask him the one question that was on my mind.

"I have a question, Rocky. Why did you tell Marshall I didn't attack you, especially if you're still mad at me." I asked. Rocky stayed silent for a bit before finally answering.

"I told him that because I know it wasn't your fault. I just don't know whose fault it is' Rocky huffed. Hey, at least I got a response.

"But it was my fault that I attacked you. I overreacted." I claimed.

"Overreacted? Overreacted to what?" Rocky asked, getting curious.

"I thought you went through my stuff. I found my papers all over the place" I answered. Rocky turned around and gave me a harsh stare.

"For real? You thought I went through your stuff? What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" Rocky replied with a small giggle.

"But then who could've been through my stuff? And why do you have a cast over your leg?" I asked, noticing that his hind leg was bundled up pretty tight.

"You mean you don't remember? You were the one that attacked me! You gave me a massive gash down my leg!" Rocky exclaimed, wincing at the thought of the huge cut down his leg. I cocked my head to the side.

"I never gave you that cut" I mentioned, and I became very suspicious. My mind started to swirl with thoughts. Who in the world could have given him that scar if it wasn't me? Hold on. There was someone in the lookout. Someone who looked through my papers. Someone who hurt Rocky besides me. I need to find them.

Before Rocky could reply to my comment, I rushed out the door. I joined the search for this mysterious invader. I was almost positive that it was another wolf with some power. If he was anything like the previous wolf, we may not be able to fight off this one, unless I stepped up with my forbidden talent. I shook my head. Who knows if there really is an invader. It could be a wild animal. Hopefully it is.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang around the corner of the recreational room. I quickly zoomed over to find that Zuma was knocked unconscious next to a dented wall. I glanced over towards the other pups and found a new pair of purple eyes staring at me. Oh no, not another wolf. The other pups were in a ready stance to fight this wolf, but I knew that this wolf could easily overpower all of them. Marshall took the first blow by shooting a huge blast of fire at this wolf, but the blast barely phased him. In fact, the wolf's fur wasn't even charred, as though Marshall hadn't even fired at him. The wolf, however, licked his lips and bared his teeth.

"Purple eyes! Elemental powers don't work on him!" I yelled at the other pups. They turned to look at me, surprised. The wolf took this opportunity to jump at Marshall, managing to give him a scratch along his shoulder. Marshall yelped as Rubble charged into him. The one good thing is that even though most of the pups couldn't hit him, Rubble's strength and Skye's mind manipulation should overpower the wolf. The wolf, however, took the blast with no problem. It stood there still as a stone and smiled at Rubble.

"Gotcha!" the wolf howled as he gave Rubble a hard blow on the chest. Rubble went flying past the pups, crashing into a couch, effectively shattering it. Rubble was out. I was baffled at the wolf's power. His power could absorb and reflect self enhancing powers like Rubble's. This was not something that I remembered purple eyed powers could do. I started to get scared of this wolf as Skye lifted the wolf with a magical aura. The wolf grunted as he struggled to get free, and gave Skye no easy time to control and move him. I could see Skye having difficulty holding him with her grunts and her shaking. I needed to help. But how? All I can do is run really fast. I need to lure it away from the others if I want to deal with this wolf. I need it to target me.

Meanwhile, Skye had forced the wolf into the air and was pelting the wolf with anything she could get a hold of. Her powers, though, were straining beyond what Skye could handle, and beckoned for the other pups to help. The others were using their own powers to weaken the wolf, but the wolf took all of the attacks that they could muster together. He endured another one of Marshall's fire blasts, and Rubble had gotten back up and given him a barrage of punches which didn't even make him flinch. This wolf had absorbed all the attacks we could throw at him, and I knew that his stored power could easily injure, or even kill, another pup. I needed to act quickly to lure him away.

"Skye, let the wolf go. I have a plan!" I hollered to Skye.

"Are you crazy?! This wolf will kill us!" Skye screamed back, refusing to let go, sweat beading around her head and ears.

"Trust me! I know how to deal with him!" I replied back, hoping that Skye would let go. Skye whimpered, and let go of the wolf. The wolf instantly jumped towards Skye, and I bashed into the wolf's side, which caught the wolf by surprise, forcing its stored energy to release away from the other pups. It growled, and lunged towards me. I ran towards the door, making sure that the wolf followed. Surprisingly, he followed me out the door, down the runway and into the forest where I was alone. I wanted to lose this wolf in the forest, buying the others time to heal and prepare, but the wolf disappeared from my view.

"Oh no, where did it go? I can't have it going back" I panicked to myself.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere" something growled through the bushes. The wolf suddenly pounced onto me, knocking the air out of me and pinning me down. I gasped for air as the wolf placed his paw over my throat, choking me. The wolf howled, and soon I heard more paw steps around me. There were more wolves that were coming.

"Look what I caught" the wolf growled, teeth bared towards me. All I could do was struggle from the wolf's weight on my body. I felt myself drifting away towards the world of unconsciousness when I heard another howl something to another and claw me on the side. I produced a muffled howl as my side bled on the ground. I soon fell unconscious, unaware of what the wolves would do with me.

As I regained consciousness, I found myself in a cave in the mountains, presumably Jake's mountain. My paws were bound with what looked like vines and another vine bundled my muzzle shut. I whimpered as a white wolf pawed up to me. I made a small growl towards it and it struck me on the head.

"Show respect towards savior" the white wolf growled in a barely decipherable language. I cocked my head towards the wolf. My savior? Savior of what? The white wolf came up to me and stared directly into my eyes.

"You the one." the wolf barked, smiling at me with a toothy grin. The wolf raised its claw and struck it down towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for pain to rush down my body, but instead I felt the vines tying my mouth shut loosening. I took a big gulp of air as I looked at the wolf.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"No need know" the wolf responded plainly. I huffed.

"Can you at least tell me who were the other wolves?" I asked.

"Grey wolf dangerous. War with white wolf. You white wolf" the wolf responded. What. Me? A white wolf?

"Excuse me? I'm a German Shepherd, not a white wolf." I replied, getting slightly confused.

"Not white wolf. White wolf blood. The one who end war" the wolf howled. In the wolf's maw carried a hunk of unknown meat. "Eat."

"Uhh, no thanks. You got any kibble?" I asked sheepishly.

"Eat." the wolf persisted. I sighed, knowing that the wolf wouldn't take no for an answer. I took a small bite, and recognized it as beef. I devoured the entire piece as he unbound my paws. I stretched my limbs out as the wolf spoke again.

"You save by me. Me have power of stealth." the wolf explained. His eyes suddenly glowed a bright deep red, which shocked me. Red eyes were very rare, and to see a wolf with a power of this magnitude was surprising. The wolf showed me that he was able to disappear, and reappear whenever he wanted.

"What you power?" the wolf grunted. I snapped from my thoughts of red eye powers back into reality with the wolf's question.

"Nothing much, just super speed" I replied, showing my yellow eyes. The wolf growled.

"No. Real power" the wolf asked again.

"I don't have another power. I have no clue what you want" I replied, sweating a bit in the chilled cave.

"Real power. Red eye" the wolf asked again. Man this wolf was stubborn.

"Fine" I replied, and I closed my eyes. There was no one else anyways. It doesn't matter if this wolf knows. I revealed my true self, and my eyes turned a deep red. The wolf howled with glee.

"You the one! You the one! You end war!" the wolf howled. I was still completely left in the dark.

"Excuse me, Mr. wolf, I still have no idea what you mean when you say I'm the one" I questioned. The wolf proceeded to bite the scruff of my neck and carried me deeper into the cave. There, I found a few series of paintings on the wall. These paintings were filled to the brim with detail, and seemed beautiful. The wolf set me down and left me, leaving me to look at the art on the cave walls. From what I could understand, the white wolves and the grey wolves were at war, each fighting for their share of the land. Soon, this war broke out to more than just land, but for purely blood lust. This war raged for years, and was foretold that an outsider with the blood of a white wolf would end the war. That must have been why the wolf was so giddy when he saw me. That would also explain why the other wolf was circling Jake's mountain, because they were looking for me, and attacking me at the lookout.

I headed out and found the wolf preparing a soft bed of moss for me. The wolf saw me come out and gestured that I come over. I pawed over and he told me to rest. I didn't feel very comfortable in this cave, but it was better than sleeping in imminent danger of being attacked. I cautiously set my head on the moss, which I soon found out that is was quite nice to rest on. I quickly drifted to sleep. Once more, I had a dream, but this time I saw the white wolf once more, guiding me towards some bright light. As I awoke, I found the cave was empty. The wolf had left a bit of raw beef in front of me, and I gobbled it up. I took a look outside and found a bright, snow-covered landscape. There were no paw prints leading in or out of the cave, which surprised me. I forced myself out of the cave and to find my way back to the lookout. I knew I needed to get back. The strange part was that in an instant I found Jake's hut, and right next to it, I saw the lookout.

"Huh, that was easy" I murmured as I walked up to the hut. However, I found the cabin to be empty with no Jake or Everest. That was strange. It was as if there was nothing. In fact, the world around me started to dissipate into a wolf of snow. The cabin soon disappeared with the lookout, and I was left with nothing but hills covered in snow.

Suddenly, I saw a sheet of gray and black over in the horizon slowly advancing. I squinted and took a closer look. Wolves. It was a pack, no, an army of wolves crossing the horizon. I started to panic, and I tried to run. I ran in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid the wolves advancing on me. The wolves slowly gained upon me, standing directly in front of me. The world started to turn orange with the sunset, the sun blinding me from the wolves. Then, a single word flashed in my mind: Control. The world around me turned into a dark gray, and the moon shone above me. What was happening? The wolf army inched closer with their red eyes glinting in the moonlight. The wolves lunged at me, snapping their jaws towards me. One wolf slashed at me, dragging a blood trail down my foreleg. I yelped as I tried running once more, but the wolves soon overtook me. They surrounded me, and I felt like I was a helpless deer being hunted by these wolves. The circle that enveloped me slowly closed in on me, and I started to scream in vain. I gulped, not knowing what to do. The word "Control" flashed upon me once more. The moon started to melt into a deep red, and from that instant I knew what I needed to do. Something that I haven't done in a long time. Something I tried to keep hidden. Something that could destroy the world. My eyes started to turn red. A power manifested inside of me, and words started to form in my mouth.

"Oh, Moon hear my calls, I beckon the red harvest moon, lend me your strength; unveil the Blood Moon Harvest!"


	8. Chapter 8

** I'm back once more with another chapter of the Power Inside. I can't seem to maintain a consistent time to write, so uploads may be often or few and far apart. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

I woke up in Jake's cabin resting on the sofa. I yawned and stretched. My head was pounding, leaving me with a massive headache. I groaned as I looked around and found Jake and Everest outside with Ryder and the pups. I needed answers. I opened the door and was greeted by a blast of cold air. I shivered as I walked up to the group.

"Oh, Chase! You're up! How are you feeling?" Ryder greeted.

"I'm feeling fine, just have a small headache" I answered passively.

"We all came after Jake informed us that he found you lying in the snow unconscious. Marshall found nothing wrong with you, so we let you rest." Ryder informed. I was unconscious in the snow? So then what had happened wasn't a dream. I actually used it. I shivered again. I tried to recall what had happened after I stated the command, but my mind was blank, just like the last time. I still had no control over it.

"Chase, you must be cold, let's get you back home where you can rest properly." Ryder suggested as I only nodded. Ryder beckoned that I get on his ATV while he told the pups that he was sending me home. The pups waved goodbye as Ryder drove me down the mountain and back to the comforts of the lookout. After arriving to my room, I noticed that my papers were cleaned up and put back into the drawers, and my crumpled old yellow paper was no longer on my desk, but tucked away in my desk once more. Did the events last night happen? Was it all a dream? Instead of collapsing onto my bed, I headed outside to the room where the fight broke out. Everything was neat and tidy, as though nothing had happened. Now that I thought about it, the pups and Ryder were very calm earlier. Plus, Ryder wouldn't leave me here if the lookout was attacked.

I shook my head. It didn't happen, I dreamed it all up. But then why was I out on the mountain, and why do I have this headache? Then I remembered: Rocky was injured, he had to be in the infirmary. I rushed down and opened the double doors where I found Rocky lying on the bed with a book in his paws again.

"Hey Chase, what brings you here? Do you need something?" Rocky asked when I came in, setting down the book.

"Yes, I was wonder- wait, you aren't surprised that I'm back?" I inquired about Rocky's calm state.

"What do you mean surprised? You never went anywhere last time I checked." Rocky answered.

"So you don't remember anything about a fight going on in the lookout or that I was pupnapped by a gang of wolves?" I questioned further, seeing if Rocky would remember.

"No, I don't think anything like that happened. Then again, I was stuck in here all day" Rocky replied with a giggle.

"You didn't hear any crashes or bangs outside?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Chase, if I heard something, I would've said something about it." Rocky stated, getting slightly annoyed at me. So Rocky didn't know. Then was it all a dream? I think I'm going crazy. Nothing happened. I just somehow wandered onto Jake's mountain. I waved goodbye to Rocky as I left the infirmary

"Besides, I'm also a wolf, and I'm sure I wouldn't have attacked the lookout" Rocky called out from the infirmary. I froze in my place as Rocky shouted that detail. Rocky is a gray wolf? The ones that I was "prophesied" to kill off? There was no way that I could kill another team member, especially after what Rocky had to go through with his previous family. I shook my head. Rocky didn't even know about the wolves attacking, and the other pups didn't seem to be very worried about the attack either. I started to question whether or not the attack really did happen. It could've been a dream.

I walked back to my room and lay in my comfy bed. It was nice to be back in my own room after a night of being up in the mountains, and who knows how I got up there. Ryder must have an explanation, but beyond that, I needed to learn how to control my powers. After passing out in the snow, I needed to gain control, or else everyone would be in danger. Then, it hit me: Rocky had a book on powers like mine, he almost nailed it the last time he confronted me about it. Maybe it would also explain how I could control it. I had to get that book.

I hopped out of my bed, stretched, and ran back to the infirmary. I found Rocky asleep with the book on the counter next to him. He was mumbling in his sleep, something about copying and seeing, and was tossing and turning a whole lot. I quietly pawed up to Rocky's bed and gently grasped the book in my mouth, slowly pulling it off the table. The old book tasted putrid in my mouth, and could barely hold back a gag reflex. I left the infirmary as quick as I could before dropping the book and rinsing and gulping massive amounts of water. Man that book was old.

After hauling the crusty book back to my training room, I sat at my desk piled with books and flipped it open. On the first page, it showed a caution statement and the paragraphs were crossed out. All I could make out was "Be wary of the one that sees, the one that knows, be careful of the one that copies and the one that controls." That was what Rocky was mumbling about, what he had found about the pups with powers like mine, I must be one of these, I thought. The one that sees or knows sounds nothing like me, I can barely even remember what happens during my powers. The one that copies also doesn't sound like my power, but the one that controls almost matches. I flipped to the next page where I found multiple pages ripped out, all within the chapter 'caution'. I gasped as I remembered the sheet I was given, the yellow page that foretold my prophecy. I quickly ran back to my room and rummaged through my desk before pulling out the yellow sheet and ran it back to the book. It matched almost perfectly with the tears and rips, meaning that my prophecy and this book were related. I counted 3 additional ripped pages from the book, which meant that the other pups, the seeker, the knower and the copier, most likely also have a sheet with a prophecy.

I dove into the book some more, discovering more about the other powers, describing powers beyond comprehension. The seeker could find anyone with a scent, the knower could reveal secrets with a single touch, the copier could use any ability with a single glance, and finally the controller could manipulate anyone with a single taste. That had to be me. A single taste of blood was all I needed. I ruffled through the pages until I finally found my section. Most of the details were very vague, how all I needed was a taste of some substance and they could control anything I wanted. It wasn't entirely true, I could control anything that was physical, but I couldn't manipulate minds or speech. I read on and finally I found the section labeled 'DANGER!' Finally, something that seemed to be useful. The book described an ultimate move that was invisible to the naked eye, something that could wipe an entire army within a second. The only downside was that the user most likely loses control, and will be drained of any energy they had.

I sat in disbelief. A power that I had that could murder the whole city with was uncontrollable. The section ended with a warning that if encountered, just hope that you were on the pup's good side, else you will be killed. Still not very helpful. I shut the book after reaching the end. Even though I gained a lot of knowledge about the other three powers mentioned, it didn't help me in the slightest on how to control my power. Suddenly, I heard uneven pawsteps outside my door followed by a quiet knock. I opened the door and found an injured Rocky standing there looking quite frazzled.

"Have you seen my book? I couldn't find it anywhere" Rocky asked, panicking a bit.

"I borrowed it to read since I was bored and curious, why?" I responded calmly. Rocky gave a huge sigh of relief.

"It's one of the only books that I was able to save from my old home. I couldn't understand it before since these powers seemed too unreal, but now I can make a good amount of sense from it." Rocky explained. He limped over to my desk and retrieved the book.

"Bleh, it always gives a bad taste in my mouth" Rocky spat.

"Tell me about it" I giggled.

After Rocky had left, I sat back down behind my desk, contemplating what I should do. The book told me nothing about how to help or calm down my power, especially about my final ability. Then, I got an idea. If I possess one of the four powers, then there must be someone out there with the other powers. I need to find them and get help. Finding them wouldn't be an easy matter though, it could take days, weeks, months or even years to locate them. Suddenly, a light clicked in my head. The one who seeks must be Tracker. His power matches the text, the one who can see with a sniff. I had already talked to him about controlling his power, though. He sought Rocky for help. It's possible that Rocky could help me.

I walked back to the infirmary where I expected Rocky to be, but I found the room empty. Where is Rocky? I walked up to his room where luckily I found his door closed. I knocked on the door, and a voice called to me to come in. I entered and I found Rocky with his nose buried into the book, wait, no, a sheet of paper. A yellow sheet of paper. My blood froze. I forgot to take out my prophecy, and now Rocky knows about it.

"Oh, Chase! Look what showed up! A prophecy of some sort, and for the one that controls too! The one that has the least amount of information suddenly has more! Where in the world did it come from?! I need to study it more!" Rocky yipped with excitement and glee. I was teetering on the edge of almost strangling Rocky again. How could I be so stupid?

"So what did you find out about it?" I asked through clenched teeth, holding back the urge to attack.

"It repeats a good amount from the book has already told, but the one phrase I can't seem to let go of is the bond that this pup forms. 'A bond so strong and true,' which is different than what the book stated as being on the pups good side. Does that mean it isn't if you anger the pup, rather if you are his friend or family?" Rocky noted. My anger and frustration melted away. Family. The one that I killed with my power.

"Rocky, I don't think that's correct." I offered, which Rocky dismissed with a wave.

"How would you know if that's correct?" Rocky challenged. I grimaced, holding back from telling him that I had the power, and I knew first hand that it wasn't that way when I killed my family.

"I just have a feeling that it isn't like that, that's all" I lied.

"Well I still think that the bonds of family and friends are important." Rocky restated, standing fast to his view. "Oh, did you realize that Tra- wait, never mind" Rocky started, then held his tongue and dismissed the thought.

"I know about Tracker, Rocky. He's the seeker, isn't he?" I added, finishing Rocky's incomplete thought. Rocky's eyes widened.

"How do you know? Did he tell you?" Rocky asked. I nodded in response. "Then you must know who the knower is too."

"Am I supposed to know who he is?" I asked in confusion.

"It's Arrby! Remember how he revealed that you had a crush on Skye and you had no idea how he did it?" Rocky answered in giddy.

"That's right! I do remember that. Also, I loathe that pup" I replied with a growl after remembering what that pup did to me.

"Now we just need to find the copier and the controller. I think the wolf attack had to be from the controller, none of the other powers seemed to be able to cause the kind of harm the wolf sustained. That also means that the controller is somewhere here!" Rocky yipped, jumping up and down. "I can't believe that there are not one, not two, but three of these pups here! I can't wait to meet them!"

"Yeah, I can't either" I replied blandly. Rocky cocked his head to the side.

"How are you not excited about this? This could be revolutionary! We could - I mean, they could - be famous around the globe for this discovery!" Rocky emphasized.

"Well, what if someone already knows who the one that controls is, and is trying to keep it secret because they are not very happy about their power?" I asked. Rocky gave me a confused face.

"If I had that kind of power, I would use it to help the world, not keep it secret. Wait, do you know how it is?" Rocky asked eagerly.

"Um, sorta?" I answered hesitantly. Rocky suddenly looked as though he was a rocket ship about to take off.

"You have to introduce me! I want to know everything about his power!" Rocky begged, and his injury seemed to not bother him.

"I really can't" I swayed, hoping that Rocky would stop begging. Rocky got down on his knees and looked up at me with begging eyes, and I swore that I could hear Rocky whining. I never saw Rocky so desperate for anything, even when the tech fair rolled around. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll introduce you to him, just get up onto your paws, it's weird to see you like that." I sighed. Rocky sprang up like a springboard and started to blabber like a young puppy.

"You may not like this, but the controller pup is…" I started, and Rocky looked directly into my eyes. I could see the pure excitement and bliss to find another unbelievable pup. "It's me."

Rocky started with a smile, then it slowly formed into disbelief, and then evolved into confusion and finally into curiosity.

"No, it can't be. You? The one that hates using your powers?" Rocky laughed, hoping that I would say that I was joking, but I only nodded. Rocky stopped laughing, and his mouth wide open with disbelief. "Show me."

I took a deep breath and Rocky stretched out his paw towards me, revealing the fleshy paw pad. I slowly dragged my claw against the soft flesh and drew a tiny bit of blood. Rocky winced as I licked my claw. I felt energy and power flow into me, my mind started to become fuzzy. Even a small amount of blood could induce me to lose control. I held my composure as I commanded Rocky to sit, stand, walk in a circle and pick up his desk to move it to another corner, all of which Rocky did to his amazement.

After, I collapsed on the ground, my head still spinning. It was weird how I could control a wild wolf perfectly fine but not be able to control Rocky with a clear mind. Rocky quickly put a cushion under my head as I looked up at him. He looked at me with wonder, and started to ask questions. My vision blurred as I grew tired, and the questions that Rocky asked soon came as ambiguous waves rushing into my ears. Soon, I fell asleep on Rocky's floor.

As I started to wake, I found that I was not in my bed, rather, I was in Rocky's bedroom filled with gadgets and tools. I found Rocky next to me staring deep into my eyes.

"Oh, Rocky! You surprised me! Why am I here?" I asked groggily.

"You passed out on my floor. I brought you here so I could look after you" Rocky replied, which I could tell he had something else on his mind.

"You look like you have more to say" I asked, laughing.

"Well, I do have a few questions. No, a lot of questions, but first, you never answered me. For a pup that hates using his powers, why did you decide to hide this amazing power to yourself?" Rocky asked.

"You don't know what happened to me. I know you said friends and family had protection over my powers, but… but what I experienced was far from what the book had described. Rocky, I killed my family with my power."

* * *

**It feels nice to finally get back into writing. I had changed the direction I wanted to go, and I'm glad I did. Anyways, Review, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back for Chapter 9!**

* * *

"So you're telling me that you, using your powers of control, killed them?" Rocky asked in disbelief. I only nodded gravely. "But how is that possible?"

"I control the body and it's actions. I decide what they do, even if it kills them. They cannot disobey my commands. That's what the paper meant about my commands are my claws." I replied.

"I see. But then this part of the prophecy doesn't make sense. If you did have such a great relationship with your family, there must be another reason that you lashed out. Think Chase, was there anything about your relationship that isn't what you thought it was?" Rocky asked. I sat and stared into space, thinking about that day. I realized how little I really remembered about that day, especially when I have always tried to forget. I shut my eyes and tried to replay the events of that day back. All I could remember was my parents dead on the ground, their blank eyes staring at me, and my dying brother telling me that I was a monster. A monster. Why does that sound so familiar? My head started to hurt as the world around me swirled into my room.

"Chase, you're a monster!" my brother yelled at me.

"I'm not! You know I'm trying my best to fit in!" I hollered back.

"You know you're not like the others, you know that you're weird!" he retorted.

"Stop it! You're hurting my feelings! All I want to do is make friends!" I growled.

"You'll never be one of us. You were never family. We found you in the dumpster all alone, and mom and dad took you in like you were their son." he spat and left the room, slamming the door behind him. I ran to the door, pressing the open button only to find that it was jammed shut. I pushed and pulled on the door, hoping that it would dislodge, but the door simply wouldn't budge. I called for help, but no one came. I yelled for anyone, my mom, my dad, even for my "brother", but they never came to help. Slowly, my voice started to fade and tears were streaming down my face. I hugged the door, hoping that it would miraculously open at some point. They had to know that I was stuck at some point. They had to.

I waited for what felt like hours before I finally heard someone outside. I quickly jumped up and yelled with what was left of my voice. The walking stopped, and I felt a twinge of relief. Then, I heard a voice outside.

"You don't deserve to be out, freak." my brother yelled in. My blood boiled, and pounded on the door.

"You better let me out or else… or else…" I screamed.

"Or else what?" he taunted. I heard a laugh and his paw steps leaving. I pounded on the door, each bang making a dent in the door. I was filled with rage as the door soon gave away. My eyes were glowing red, and I was overwhelmed with blood lust. I rushed out, quickly finding my brother and tackling him to the ground. He hollered, which caused my parents to rush over, but it was too late. I had slashed at my brother, creating a massive gash on his face. He screamed in pain as my parents tried to tear me away from him. With the blood of my brother still on my claws, I placed it onto my tongue and drew in the taste of his blood.

"Suffer." I told him, and the most excruciating hollers came from him as he writhed in pain. My parents were attempting to calm me down, but I couldn't hear anything they said. I was too deep in the desire to see him suffer. One event led to the other, and the whole police was notified about my outrage. They sent officer after officer to stop me, but all of them fell to their feet. As they swarmed my home, I felt one last burst of energy enter my body as everyone fell to their knees and collapsed. I watched as everyone fell to the ground like leaves, each with their eyes still wide open.

"Monster" my brother gasped as he died.

"Chase! Chase! Snap out of it!" Rocky shouted at me, snapping me back into the present.

"Wha-? What?" I stumbled out as I shook my head.

"You fell into a trance. Did you remember something?" Rocky asked, looking concerned.

"I remembered, I remembered why I had killed everyone. They really weren't family. But still, I still acted out of rage. I really need help, Rocky."

"Don't worry Chase. I think I know what you can do. For now, it may be a bit too much to tell some of the other pups, so if you ever need to vent something about your power, do it with me." Rocky instructed. I nodded. That wasn't too bad, I've already done that all my life.

"Second, I want you to practice your power." Rocky added.

"Practice my power? How? On what?" I asked, confused.

"You will practice on me. I saw that you were very tired after giving me a few simple commands. It may be because your moral consciousness was holding you back from hurting me, which meant it would benefit you to stretch your comfort zone a bit." Rocky explained. It sounded pretty reasonable. I nodded. Rocky smiled and gestured for me to leave. As I headed out the door, I remembered one thing that I needed to tell Rocky, and turned around. As I turned, I found that Rocky had something in his paws, a cylinder, that he quickly shoved back into his desk frantically.

"What do you need?" Rocky asked.

"I-I" I stumbled, forgetting what I wanted to tell him. All I wanted to know was what that thing was.  
"I was wondering what was that in your paws earlier." I asked.

"What? What thing? I didn't have anything" Rocky answered with hesitation.

"Okay…" I nodded as I headed out the door slowly. Rocky was hiding something. For the time being, I went back to my room and waited for Rocky to leave his training room. Since Rocky loves to stay in his room, and most of the time he sleeps with a book in his paws, I needed to find the perfect time to enter his room. I watched Rocky's door, but he didn't take a step out of that door. The strangest part was that even in the night, his light was still on, and I could still hear him inside his room doing something. The weird part about that was that Rocky gave up inventing a long time ago and started to take interest in powers. What could he be doing?

Eventually, I must have fallen asleep, and found myself laying on the floor in the hallway. Ryder was the one that woke me up, and I jolted awake, startled.

"Hey Chase!" Ryder laughed. "Are you sleeping well?"

"Yea, just fine Ryder, sir" I replied.

"Are you sure? I'm almost positive that sleeping on the ground isn't very comfortable." Ryder laughed. I only looked away, blushing.

"Anyways, I came to check up on Rocky. You better do your rounds and wake everyone up. Tell them breakfast is waiting for them. I'm taking Rocky out for errands." Ryder explained. Yes! Finally, Rocky is going to be away! I quickly ran to the elevator to grab my pup pack and woke everyone up in a hurry. I proceeded to scarf down my food like a wild animal as I headed towards Rocky's training room and, sure enough like Ryder had said, he was gone. I walked up to his desk and searched his drawers for anything that looked like the cylinder that I had seen yesterday. However, none of his drawers had anything like it. It had simply disappeared. I double checked his drawers, just in case I missed something, but came up with nothing again. Rocky must have moved it somewhere else. He must have. Quickly I searched his room, looking through his other drawers and cabinets, hoping that I would find something. I must have lost track of time, because as I was searching, I could hear Rocky and Ryder walking down the hallway towards Rocky's room. I panicked and dove under Rocky's desk, hoping that Rocky or Ryder would notice.

"Rocky, I know how much you don't like taking these, but the doctor stated strictly that you need to." Ryder scolded Rocky.

"I know Ryder, but I just feel that, that everyone is able to fully develop their abilities, while I am only getting held back. Look at Skye, after she made her breakthrough, she became one of the strongest magic users here! What's wrong with me trying to grow and master my powers?" Rocky argued.

"I know how you feel, I know it must be infuriating to watch the others grow, but try to contain yourself. You just need to mature and grow up a bit, that's all. Do it for your own health and safety, as well as the others too. You could always ask Chase on how he does it, he doesn't seem to mind being held back" Ryder laughed. Rocky only looked down at the ground dejectedly. Rocky was about to walk around his desk and notice that I was hiding under it.

"Put them on your desk, you need to get some breakfast before you do anything." Ryder ordered just as Rocky stepped in front of his chair. I guess Rocky decided not to look down and didn't realize that I was there. Rocky nodded and set something on the table and left with Ryder. After giving a huge sigh or relief and getting out from under the desk, I looked on top of Rocky's desk and found that cylinder that he was hiding. At this point, I already knew what it was, it was some sort of medication that somehow held Rocky back with his powers. That medication would have been great for me if I had known about it. I scanned the label, and sure enough, it was a brand of medicine that suppressed strong magical power. I had no idea why Rocky would be needing to take them, but I didn't question it. I left it alone and walked out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria to have a second breakfast with Rocky to see if Rocky would say anything.

I found Rocky there already diving into his breakfast with a depressed look on his face. He didn't seem in the mood to chat, so I didn't bother starting some small talk. After he finished, Rocky simply set his bowl onto the stack of neatly organized bowls from the other pups and left without a word. I trailed behind him as my stomach groaned with all the food inside. Rocky halted, and looked behind, seeing that I was following him.

"Oh, hey Chase, what do you need?" Rocky asked in a dull tone, not like his usual cheery self.

"Um, I, uh, wanted to do a training session like you suggested yesterday?" I lied, hoping that he wouldn't notice my fib. Rocky's face lit up, however, and quickly rushed me into his training room. He set me down in front of him and told me to wait as he got out a small needle and poked himself, drawing a tiny amount of blood. He then stretched out his bleeding paw towards my mouth and I instinctively licked the red liquid off of Rocky's paw. I once again felt a bit woozy after taking control of Rocky, and collapsed after giving another four simple commands.

"Good job Chase, take a small break and after you can get up, we'll try again later." Rocky encouraged. I gave a small smile as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. As I woke up, I saw Rocky sitting at his desk, reading again. There was a water bowl set next to me, as well as a bowl of kibble.

"Oh, you're awake! You missed lunch, so I brought it to you." Rocky yipped happily. It seemed that Rocky was back to his usual self again. After finishing my lunch, Rocky had already pricked his paw again and allowed me to lick it once more. I felt bad that Rocky had to do this every single time, but every time I would say something about it, he would always say that it didn't bother him at all. After a few rounds of me using my powers, getting tired, resting for a small period of time and repeating the cycle, I wasn't able to go past my mark of 4 commands per session. What's more was that I didn't realize how draining my power was until now. I hadn't always been so tired after commanding someone, so what was different? Soon, the sun was setting, and Ryder announced that dinner was in the cafeteria. I had just woken up from another short nap and Rocky told me that we were done for the day. I could tell Rocky was also getting tired, since we did almost 20 repetitions in the time between lunch and dinner, and he was getting tired of being controlled.

We rested up that night, and the next day the cycle repeated. I would visit Rocky in the morning, and we would train and practice all day until dinner where Rocky and I would go do something more relaxing, such as watching Apollo with the other pups or going outside with the rest of the sunlight playing games. Once and a while Rocky would take a day off to train with the other pups, and I would, like usual, head to the balcony to watch the other pups play around with their powers. However, I felt something different. I felt like I wanted to join them. I felt that, after telling Rocky about my power, I was more relaxed about my powers, and I desired to go down to play around. That wasn't the only change I had felt. Not only had I felt more confident in my abilities, but I also noticed that over time, my powers in controlling became stronger. Within the first week, I was able to increase from four commands to six commands, and later within the next week it jumped from six to twenty. Along with my controlling power, I felt my speed had become stronger too, allowing me to run faster and for longer periods of time.

After a good month of training, I was very confident in my abilities. I could go for long periods of time without getting worn down, and I only needed one rest break during the day. I no longer hung out from the balcony and watched the other pups train. Now, I join them in the arena, playing their games, doing small fights, and even messing around with my powers. They all were surprised with my change in heart, but they invited me with extreme excitement. Of course, I never revealed my controlling powers, but I knew that if I really needed to, Rocky would always be there for me. One day as we trained in the arena, I was having a small fight with Zuma when I noticed that Rocky was hanging back on the balcony that I usually lay watching on. I realized that Rocky was in a similar situation I was after the talk Ryder gave him. I occasionally spied on Rocky as he took out the medication one a week and fighting with himself and forcing himself to choke down the pill. Rocky's main frustration was that every pup was growing, including me, and he was being held back, so I decided to do something for him.

"Hey Rocky, what are you doing up here?" I asked, panting after the tussle with Zuma.

"Nothing much, just admiring how much you've grown in the past month." Rocky replied sounding very depressed.

"You wanna head down and join the fights? It's really fun!" I invited, hoping to get Rocky out of the balcony and back into the arena.

"No thanks Chase, I'm not really feeling it." Rocky responded.

"C'mon Rocky! I know how much you loved to fight. I'll even be your sparring partner!" I added. I was able to get a smile out of Rocky before he stood up and stretched.

"I don't think I could win against you, even if I tried my hardest" Rocky argued playfully.

"Aww, don't think about it like that! In fact, let's go to the outdoor field. I know you have an amazing skill set of water and electricity. Why don't I give you the best fight you ever had?" I offered, and Rocky's face lit up. I knew he couldn't turn down the opportunity to give it his all. I had conveniently asked right on the day where he needed to take his medication, so I knew that the effects of the suppressor would have worn off by now. We both headed outside to the field in the back. I took my side as Rocky took his, a massive smile forming on his face.

"Come on, Rocky! Give me all you got!" I shouted as we both charged at each other. Rocky's speed was extremely quick, but mine was quicker. I gave Rocky a few light taps on his side, just because I knew Rocky still needed to warm up. Rocky laughed as he shot a jet of water at me just as I gave a yawn. I was completely drenched in water, and I giggled in response. I deserved it. He shot a lightning bolt right at me, and I narrowly dodged it, my fur just barely made contact. Because my fur was damp, I felt the electricity flow around me, giving me a small shock everywhere. I gave a small yelp as Rocky smiled. He was warmed up.

I quickly rushed at him with full speed, hoping I could clip him on the side. Rocky matched my speed and dodged every swipe I took at him. Eventually, I clipped him, and drew a tiny bit of blood, but, for once, I no longer had the urge to clean my claw. I continued to swipe, not noticing the storm clouds forming above us. As I was just about to tire out, Rocky gestured for me to look up, and rain started to pour down. There were crackles of thunder and lightning, and Rocky suddenly disappeared from sight. Frantically, I glanced around as I saw a bolt of lightning shoot down from the sky, right by my paw. I glanced upwards to the sky and saw Rocky next to the clouds, dancing around in the sky. He was able to manipulate the rain around him, basically allowing him to fly. I watched as he gave strike after strike, dodging every bolt until I felt the rain get harder. I could feel myself getting weighed down by the water, and I knew I would be an easy target as more water poured down. The lightning barrage intensified as I barely dodged them. I could see that Rocky was tiring out, and was slowly falling lower and lower until he was just within reach. I quickly jumped up towards him and grabbed his hind leg, clinging on for dear life as he fell out of the sky, unable to carry both of our weight. We both landed with a thud on the wet grass as we gasped for air. I had no idea how strong Rocky's power was, and it was amazing to see his real potential. I honestly thought that Rocky was one of the strongest pups in the world, perhaps even stronger than I was.

"That was amazing, Chase!" Rocky gasped, his chest heaving up and down.

"So who do you think won?" I asked between breaths.

"I think we tied. I haven't been able to go all out like that since, well, since never!" Rocky laughed. "You were right, that was the best fight I had ever fought! Thank you Chase!"

"No problem Rocky, anything for my mentor!" I laughed in response. The sky cleared and the sun peeked through the clouds, and we lied in the sun for a good while, letting the warmth dry our fur, before heading back into the lookout. As we were about to walk into the lookout, however, we heard a sudden explosion, and a massive black cloud could be seen in the horizon in the forests next to Adventure Bay.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 9! This was a very fun chapter to write, and I hope that it was entertaining to read! Anyways, like always, Review, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Under many circumstances that everyone should know about now, I now have a lot more free time to sit down and write, so here's chapter 10!**

* * *

"What was that?" Rocky asked me in disbelief. We both stared into the horizon, watching as the cloud faded and another explosion boomed again. The other pups had ran out of the arena to find out what that loud noise was, and, once they saw the massive black cloud, stared in horror at what was going on in the horizon. Ryder called us into the lookout tower, giving us a rundown on what was happening. Everyone in Adventure Bay had called in reporting a massive explosion, and Ryder assigned me, Rocky and Skye to find out what was happening in the forests. Rubble, Zuma and Marshall were put on standby, just in case something went wrong in the forests. We all nodded and me, Rocky and Skye headed towards the forests. Skye flew above head while Rocky and I zoomed across Adventure Bay. As we entered the forest, we saw floods of animals rush out of the forests, all except for the wolves. We flew in deeper and found trees with multiple scratch marks and some slightly stained with drops of blood. The explosions were getting louder, and soon we started to hear howling.

As we broke through the bushes, we found multiple wolves fighting each other, each attempting to tear into each other's flesh. We first hid in the brush to hide and observe what was going on. Both sides of the wolves were howling in a foreign, yet familiar, language, and almost all the wolves had powers of their own. The explosions came from the massive collisions of power and energy, each blast shooting a cloud into the air. The wolves were all brutal, they clawed, bit, scratched, rammed, and fought each other, each side as neutral as the other. No one was making any ground, and who knows what they could be fighting for.

Soon, we had seen enough. Skye hopped out of the brush and snatched a few fighters and suspended them into the air. The confused wolves turned and found us hiding in the brush, and started to bombard us with their powers. They shouted rough words like "intruder" and "foreigners," but the rest were all lost in their language. I tried to dodge most of their attacks, but they were all very fast. The white wolves had great speed on foot, some mimicking my speed while others showed powers of great strength. In the air, the some of the grey wolves had taken flight with their powers, giving Skye a hard time to fend them off. Skye soon lost grip on the fighting wolves and I was running for my life to not get hit by any attacks. Rocky, on the other hand, was untouched, as though the wolves couldn't see him.

We started to get pushed back, and we lost ground from the sheer power these wolves had. Not only were they able to fight off us, but also each other at the same time. Their powers were raw and immense, something I hadn't seen until now. We needed to retreat and regroup. We obviously didn't have the knowledge or the power to fight them off. I called Rocky and Skye to retreat, and they followed me out of the forest. The wolves, luckily, didn't follow us as we fled, and soon after the clouds of smoke reappeared after a few seconds.

"We need a better plan. These wolves are tougher than I thought" Skye gasped for air. Rocky and I were surprised, after all, she was the strongest.

"Their powers are all so simple, yet they all could overpower us, and even have the energy to fight each other. There's no way we can beat them. The best we can do is to break up the fight before it gets too out of hand" Rocky suggested.

"Why don't we get the other pups?" Skye asked, about to call Ryder on her pup tag.

"No, we can't bring the other pups here. They are simply too strong and too many of them for us to handle." I replied. "Rocky, how do you propose we split up the fight?"

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of luring them away from each other. Skye can lure away the white wolves while Chase and I can get the grey wolves." Rocky explained. Skye and I nodded and we split up, hoping that Rocky's plan would work. I followed Rocky to the back lines of the grey wolves, while we watched Skye zoom towards the white wolves. We waited until Skye once again rushed in towards the fight, this time luring the white wolves away. We then hopped back into the fight, getting the grey wolves to target us. Surprisingly, Rocky's plan worked much better than I had thought. The greys and whites split and chased us as we simply ran away from the war zone. Blasts of wind ruffled our fur, but other than that, we were dodging everything the wolves could throw at us.

Soon enough, we had separated the wolves from each other, and I tried to jolt away. However, a wolf caught my leg, and I came to a halt, my face landing right into the dirt beneath me. The wolf snarled as it snapped at me, and I shut my eyes. I guess that was it, dead to an aggressive wolf, but for some reason the pain never happened. I reopened my eyes and found that the wolves were gone. Instead, I found Rocky standing by my side, gently patting my shoulder.

"What's going on here? You just decided to break down?" Rocky laughed. I quickly scanned the area around me. There were no more wolves. I slowly got up as Rocky helped support me. I had a pretty big bite mark on my leg, but other than that I was completely unharmed.

"Where's Skye?" I asked as I limped towards a tree, leaning on it.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since we split." Rocky mentioned.

"We need to find her" I strictly stated as Rocky sat down on the ground.

"Don't worry, Skye can take care of herself, and you need to rest anyways. That bite on your leg needs attention." Rocky calmly told me. He proceeded to call Ryder to send Marshall over to our location to tend to some minor wounds. Soon we heard Marshall's ambulance howl over the trees and arrive where we were. He had his kit ready with bandages and disinfectant, tending to my wounds and binding my leg with a small layer of bandages before asking where Skye was.

"Skye went the other way to break up the fight" Rocky explained.

"Fight? What fight?" Marshall asked, getting worried.

"It was just a fight between some wolves, nothing too big." I replied. Marshall gave a deep sigh of relief as he gestured towards us to hop into his truck. Rocky hopped in while I hesitated. Those wolves are strong, enough to overpower Skye easily. I felt that Skye wasn't as fine as Rocky thought she was. I called to Marshall that I was going to hang back and look for Skye. Marshall nodded and left with Rocky in the back resting. I wandered around for a bit before I heard a familiar voice in the shrubs.

"Hey, you! White wolf!" a wolf called out to me. I recognized it as the wolf that had saved me from the grey wolves. "With me come! You friend danger!" he howled and quickly scampered away.

"Hey wait!" I called out to him as I followed behind him. What did he mean Skye was in danger? Did something happen to her? I quickly caught up behind the white wolf before he halted me right behind a bush.

"Here stay. Not safe you seen" the wolf cautioned, and left. I watched as he entered a camp full of white wolves and met with a cloaked wolf. He howled something that I couldn't understand, but next to him I saw Skye unconscious on the ground being guarded by two wolves. I started to feel horror, which then turned to anger. I knew Skye was no match for these wolves! I immediately hopped out of the brush and rushed towards Skye, not caring about who was in my way. I heard some nearby wolves howl in anger and I found two wolves flanking me on either side. I quickly zoomed by them, but they caught up with their own speed. Soon they surrounded me and brought me to a halt. I growled as I looked towards Skye, who was just a few meters away. I needed to get her out before they did anything. The wolves started to get closer as my growls intensified. I jumped at a few wolves but none broke their formations.

As they got within clawing range, I heard a louder bark come from outside of the ring. The wolves soon fell out of formation, leaving me free. I took this moment to get to Skye. I stood over her and growled, making sure none of the wolves even touched her. They all looked at me in amusement. I heard one laugh among the wolves, and I heard another mention something about "mate". I started to blush. They had it all wrong, but it did seem like it. Still growling, I stepped away from Skye, which made the wolves laugh even more. The cloaked wolf approached me, and I snapped at him, however, he didn't even flinch.

"I am the leader of this clan. I heard from my fellow comrade that you are the one that will save us from this war?" the big wolf growled lowly.

"What if I am?" I snapped back.

"Well, if you were, you and your mate can leave safely. If not, we'll have to kill you" the wolf howled gently. I blushed once more.

"She's not my mate, just a fellow team member. That's all." I replied in a softer tone.

"So what makes you and my comrade think you are the chosen one? What can you do? Show me." the wolf barked.

"Even if I was, I wouldn't show you savages!" I replied harshly.

"Very well. Kill him." the wolf barked. The wolves around him soon started to corner me and I growled back. As soon as one charged towards me, I cut him right in the shoulder, knocking him backwards. I placed my claw in my muzzle and my eyes turned red.

"Knock them out." I commanded, and the wolf soon turned against his fellow wolves, who were all surprised that the controlled wolf was attacking them and not me.

"Impressive!" the big wolf clapped. I only growled. "You are the chosen one. You can stay. Or go, I don't mind."

"Why do you need me for anyways?" I asked.

"You don't know? Did you not witness the fight between the two clans earlier?" the wolf questioned. "The war between us has grown, even for us leaders to control. You were destined to stop this fighting so we can live in peace once more."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I can't even fend one group off with two other pups by my side?" I barked back.

"You were the chosen one. Fate will show you." the wolf replied simply.

"Chase? You're here? Where are we?" Skye groggily spoke. I picked up Skye onto my back and waved goodbye to the leader. He understood and nodded. I zoomed away from the camp, heading back to the lookout. I quickly deposited Skye into the infirmary where Marshall was looking at Rocky, and quickly left. I didn't know what to do. Should I help the white wolves with their problems or just leave them? Questions flew by my head, and I couldn't answer a single one. Suddenly, I remembered one detail about the breakup. Rocky left unscathed, and none of the wolves seem interested in him. That was very strange. I headed towards the infirmary once more when Rocky just so happened to have left. I caught him on the way out and started to question him.

"Hey Rocky, I have a question for you." I started.

"Sure, Chase, what do you want to know about?" Rocky asked, smiling.

"Do you know why the wolves didn't attack you?" I asked.

"Huh, I guess I was untouched. Weird. I don't know Chase. Most likely by pure coincidence." Rocky answered, but seemed very hesitant in his answer. Suspicious. He quickly scampered away towards his room, not making eye contact with me anymore. There was something weird about Rocky. I remembered that he did say he was a gray wolf, but never went any deeper than that. Perhaps there was something else about him. I headed towards Ryder's room and asked for permission to go camping in the forest. He agreed and I headed back towards the camp. When I arrived, however, I found that all the wolves had left. The camp was completely barren, but a scent trailed along a path. I quickly followed them where I found the white wolves crouched behind some trees and brush, and, in front of the covering, was a camp of grey wolves. I knew exactly what was happening. The white wolves were attacking.

I watched in horror as they all jumped out, swarming the unsuspecting grey wolves with howls and battle cries. The fight became out of control, and soon blood was shed all over the ground. Near a bigger cave, I saw the big white wolf circling another big wolf, most likely the leader of the grey wolves. I watched as the white wolf let out a flood of water around his paws, allowing him to dive between pools, as though he became liquid himself. He appeared and reappeared around the grey wolf, and occasionally nipped at the grey wolf. In retaliation, The grey wolf flew into the air, static electricity flowing in his fur. He sent bolt after bolt towards the waters. The pools of magical water lit up in a giant ball of flame, and it rose above the trees and into the air above it. A loud explosion could be heard once more.

"Hey! You! I see you hiding!" A gray wolf noticed and pounced towards me. I narrowly dodged his claw swiping my face, and I gave him a quick nip on his hind leg, drawing some blood.

"Stop moving" I commanded as he froze in place.

"What the…" the wolf spoke as I told him to close his mouth. He sat there still as a stone, whining as I slowly bounded into the camp. I needed to break up this fight again, but I couldn't do anything about it. There were wolves fighting in every which way, and the two powerful leaders were going hard at it, creating explosion after explosion. There was only one way to stop this. However, when I took a deep breath, getting ready to lose control, Massive thunder clouds formed above the sky, and rain started to pour down hard. All of the wolves halted and looked up at the sky, confused and scared. Even the two leaders had halted, and they looked at each other with a nervous expression. As I stared deeper into the clouds, I could see a pup dancing in the sky, sending bolt after bolt of electricity at the wolves. It was Rocky. I could see him falling slowly from the sky, and all of the wolves started to bow in his presence. What was going on? Rocky soon landed, and the wolves all started to cower in fear.

"What's going on here? I thought there was a fight? And why are they bowing?" Rocky asked me. I only shrugged.

"The gods had blessed us! Please forgive us all mighty one!" the big grey wolf howled. Both leaders had started to bow towards Rocky, and Rocky and I looked at each other in confusion. What in the world were these wolves going on about? Soon, all the wolves rose back onto their paws. The white wolves separated from the grey wolves, and most of them had left back to their camp. The leaders, however, stayed together. They seemed to be conversing about something. Rocky and I slowly walked up to them as they pushed us away. They obviously didn't want us listening in what they were talking about.

"Um, hello? What's going on here?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing all mighty one. We are simply conversing about our terms. You may head back up to the heavens O thunderous one" the grey wolf asked politely.

"Well, if we are done here, I guess we can head back. Come one Chase." Rocky beckoned.

"No, the brown one stays." the white wolf growled. Rocky hesitated at the wolf's strong statement, but Rocky left by zipping away through the trees.

"Chase was it?" the grey wolf asked. I nodded. "We should warn you about that pup."

"Rocky? What do you mean?" I asked.

"That pup is a very strange one. He has powers from both clans." the white wolf clarified. I only cocked my head in confusion. The leaders sighed.

"A long time ago, we used to be one tribe living together, using our powers in harmony. Us, the grey wolves had the powers of the sky, like the wind and the sun's fire. The white wolves gained the power of the earth and water, such as speed or water manipulation." the grey wolf started.

"As time went on, corrupt wolves started to crave for power, and wanted to hold all the power from both kinds, which led to these wolves to go crazy with power. They couldn't handle the immense power from the two kinds." the white wolf continued.

"That pup in the sky, he seemed to manifest both powers, which worries us wolves. That's why we acted like we do. Even though we are split, we share the same god, one that has the ability to control both powers with harmony." the grey wolf added.

"That's why we warn you about that pup. There is a good chance that that pup may soon not be the pup you know him as now. Watch him. Make sure he doesn't become corrupted with power." the white wolf cautioned. "We will be on good terms until this potential threat is over. For now, we will need to prepare for the disaster to strike."

"The disaster?" I asked.

"The disaster is the final ability that wolves with both powers can use. It signifies that the wolf is fully corrupted with power, and can not be saved any longer. It's happened once in wolf history, and it decimated multiple populations of wolves." the grey wolf explained. I nodded, and bowed. They bowed in return, and I zoomed back towards the lookout, taking in what they had told me.

My friend, Rocky, was a tool of ultimate destruction?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! I'll admit that this wasn't the best writing I could've done, and I feel it was slightly underdeveloped, but I have greater ideas for the future of this story. Anyways, Review, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, I just couldn't find a good way to wrap things up to get to the end, but I'd expect there is maybe one more chapter after this one, but who knows. Anyways, here is chapter 11!**

* * *

I knew Rocky was strong, but not that strong. His powers did seem a bit more wild throughout the week. I could tell the days that Rocky took his suppression medication, since his powers were extremely weak and harmless and over time they became more powerful. It could be Rocky trying to hold back, but it didn't seem likely. On top of that, I noticed that Rocky had changed after the wolf fight. He seemed more outgoing, more bold. The fight had done something to him. I've noticed he started to skip taking his medication, and some days his powers go through the roof as we have little tussles in the arena. I needed to help him.

"Hey Rocky, how's your day been going?" I asked Rocky.

"It's been great! It feels great to be able to start honing my power!" Rocky yipped with glee. Honing? Is Rocky trying to control it?

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted help with honing your power, like you did for me" I kindly asked, hoping Rocky would say yes.

"It's nice of you to ask, but I don't need your help. I can do this myself. I can prove that I can tame this power myself, and no doctor can tell-" Rocky started before instantly shutting his maw in a hurry. He quickly scampered away towards his room as I trailed behind him. Yup, Rocky was changing. I need to know why. He never talks like that, ever. As Rocky entered his room, he left his door open just a crack, and I peeked in. I saw Rocky who was hovering over his desk, holding his little bottle of pills.

"Come on Rocky, you know that I need to take them. Fighting it won't help" Rocky cried to himself. It was as though something was preventing him from taking it. "But I want to master it, just one more day won't hurt."

Rocky set down the bottle and took a deep breath. It seemed as though Rocky was going crazy, as though… as though his power was starting to consume him. I barged right into the room, and Rocky jumped from my intrusion.

"Chase! Knock next time!" Rocky yelped, startled. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you. I know about your secret. You're acting just like me a few months ago." I replied. Rocky tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"I mean that I had the same exact mindset as you did. I also wanted to master my power, but I couldn't by myself. That's why I needed you. I was hesitant at first too, but I eventually came to you, right? You can trust me Rocky." I begged, hoping Rocky would reconsider his previous answer. Rocky looked at me with wide eyes, and only stared. He proceeded to take a deep breath, and finally gave a response.

"I know you want to help, and I know I can't do this alone, but there is part of me that wants to prove to myself that I can do this myself. I can't explain it, I just desire it." Rocky replied. My spirits sank. I could see the determination in his eyes, ready to take the challenge, but I knew far too well what raw powers could do.

"Fine. I won't help, but promise me that you take those pills of yours. They'll help you stay sane, alright?" I sighed.

"If that's all it takes, then it's a deal!" Rocky yipped and took a small pill and swallowed it. He gave a disgusted face, and soon fell over, unconscious.

"Rocky? Rocky?" I cried as I shook him. He was out cold. I frantically ran around his room, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, I heard a moan coming from Rocky's direction.

"Rocky? Oh thank the heavens you're awake. I didn't expect you to faint like that." I barked happily.

"Yea, I didn't expect that either. Ow, my head hurts like crazy. I think I need some rest." Rocky groaned. I quickly ran over to help Rocky get onto his feet. He leaned all of his weight onto me, and I led him onto his bed. As soon as he fell into his bed, he went out like a light. I decided to use this time to start doing a bit of research on what Rocky's power, rather, the wolf's powers did. It seemed like Ryder knew a few things about Rocky, so I headed to Ryder's office first. After riding the elevator up, I knocked on Ryder's door.

"Come in!" I heard Ryder call out. "Oh, hey Chase! What do you need?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions about Rocky" I asked quietly. The smile on Ryder's face soon fell, and got a bit closer.

"What specifically about Rocky?" He asked in a darker tone.

"About his… his powers Ryder, sir" I hesitated. Ryder leaned back, crossing his arms.

"I don't think I can answer that. It's classified information. Doctor's orders" Ryder apologized.

"I already know about the power suppressor medication he is on. I want to know why he's on it, and why he refuses to take it." I asked.

"Well, I don't know if Rocky would be okay with you knowing his past. It's very sensitive to him, and I told him that I would never tell anyone." Ryder answered with a small apologetic smile. Fair enough. I sighed, and asked one final question.

"Do you think Rocky would tell me if I asked?" I questioned. Ryder thought about it for a second, before shrugging.

"It's his decision to tell you, not mine. Sorry Chase." Ryder replied. "Why do you want to know all about Rocky, anyways?"

"Well, I'm worried for him. I know he has two powers, his electric coming from birth and his water element coming from his brother, but he seems as though-" I started before getting cut off.

"He told you what? What else did he tell you about?" Ryder asked solemnly.

"That was it, he told me he and his brother were in a blood pact or something and he killed his brother." I answered suspiciously.

"Ok. He didn't tell you about the di-, I mean the incident." Ryder commented, catching himself on something. I became very suspicious.

"What incident?" I asked.

"Oh, the one that you already know about, him and his dual powers" Ryder lied.

"Ryder, I can tell you're lying, what is it about Rocky that he did?" I pushed, hoping for Ryder to tell me. Ryder sighed, put his head on his forehead, and shook his head.

"Like I said before, it's classified information. Even though I slipped with my words, I still can't tell you what it is. Now please leave. I don't want to discuss this any further." Ryder calmly asked.

"Ryder, what is this incident" I demanded, getting up from my position. Ryder rose with me, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Chase, that is private information for Rocky and Rocky only to tell you. Now leave, I'm tired of you trying to get into other people's business!" Ryder hollered, and pointed at the door. I stood there, shocked. Ryder had never been so angry. I quickly left with my tail between my legs. I didn't realize how scary Ryder was. However, I had a lead. Rocky was in some kind of incident, something so big that even Ryder can't say. Maybe Rocky would tell me. I went directly back to Rocky's room where I found Rocky laying in bed with a book in his paws once more.

"Oh, hey Chase!" Rocky yipped.

"Hey Rocky. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling better. Look, I'm sorry I acted up earlier. I don't know why I did. It didn't seem like the thing I would do." Rocky apologized. Rocky did seem like he was back to his usual self. Was it the pill that brought the old Rocky back? "Anyways, I'll take you up on that offer to help. I really need it, especially if those mood swings come back. I need you to keep me on a schedule to take these. I know after the week I'll try to resist. I don't understand why it's happening now, but I just need you to help me take them."

"Okay Rocky. Oh, I just spoke to Ryder about something, and I was curious about an incident that happened in your life?" I asked. Rocky's face went from fully lit up to completely dark.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's not something I'm very proud of." Rocky whispered.

"Rocky, you and I are more alike than you think. I've done some things I'm not quite happy about either, but I still opened up to you. Please, if I want to help you, I need to know what you are capable of" I persuaded. Rocky huffed, and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I'll tell you, only if you swear you can keep it a secret." Rocky threatened. I nodded furiously. "After the day I left my home town, I couldn't control my brother's and my powers at once. I often had power spells where I would just erupt with wind howling around me and massive storms gathering, decimating the land I walked on. As soon as I arrived at Adventure Bay, I was extremely tired and worn out. My powers were starting to take over, and I could feel it. I needed someone to help me, but no one would even come close to me. That was when I met Ryder. At first he thought I was a regular stray, but after noticing the static generated from my fur as he tried to pick me up, he knew there was something wrong."

"He asked me to get up and walk with him, and brought me to a clinic. This was the first time in ages since I communicated with anyone, and I was elated that Ryder had stopped what he was doing to help me. After the doctor put on some anti-static gloves, he was able to diagnose me with a power overdrive, and gave me medication to treat my immense power. This inhibited my powers enough so that I wouldn't be tuckered out while still being able to use my own inherited power. He also made me join a power training course. Ryder used to teach one, did you know Chase? Anyways, I was happy at first because I would finally be able to master my abilities, and I agreed. However, when I arrived the first day, the medication I took suppressed my powers below what the other pups powers were. Day after day, I was teased and bullied because I was the weakest among them, and I hated it. As days went by, pups began to graduate and leave, while I still stayed, mostly because I wasn't improving or had anywhere to go anyways."

"Finally, one day I snapped. I decided to stop taking my pills. I was tired of the others teasing me about my weak power to show them my true self. That was the day where the incident happened. I had overrun the entire place with magic, the wind and storms howling around me. I couldn't control it, my powers went beyond my bounds, destroying everything around me. I didn't know how to stop, until a group of wolves came into the disaster to cull my storm. They broke me out of my rage, and made sure I was sane and alive. I was unconscious for most of it, but when I woke up, the wolves had left, and I was laying in a hospital bed with everyone from the course around me, worried. At first I thought that they cared, but then I realized they were mainly terrified of what I could do. I had injured almost all of the other pups, and I think I may have killed some, but I wasn't told any details on it. I was only told to rest up and take my medication on schedule. From then, I was scared of myself, and I guess from that incident, students and pups stopped coming to the course. No one wanted to be with a wild pup, so they all left, with an occasional pup wandering in and enrolling because they were oblivious of my potential. That's when you pups joined and created the PAW Patrol. I was happy that I was able to start over with a new group of pups, but I guess after all this time, I still wanted more than what I showed."

I sat with disbelief. That's what had happened? I remember first joining Ryder's course, mostly because I had nowhere to go myself and needed guidance like Rocky did. When I first met Rocky, I was told he was a first year student too, along with Marshall and Skye. As no more students came in, Ryder decided to shut down the courses and start the PAW Patrol, and we picked up Zuma and Rubble after the PAW Patrol was created, but I never thought that Rocky was a student for multiple sessions.

"Anyways, it's getting late. I think you should get to your room soon. You can start helping me tomorrow." Rocky suggested. I nodded and headed off. After getting to my room, I took a quick shower and dried my fur, making it poof out. I quickly hobbled to my bed and hopped on, setting my head on my fluffy forearms, yet I couldn't fall asleep. Rocky's story kept coming back up. He mentioned something about the wolves and how they helped him calm down. They must know something, right? I may want to pay them a visit sometime soon and ask. What Rocky described was definitely the Disaster they mentioned to me. My eyes soon started to feel heavy as I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up, startled as I found Zuma shaking my shoulder.

"Chase! Rocky's gone! We need to go find him!" Zuma shouted in my ear. I jolted awake as I quickly rushed towards Rocky's room, and indeed he was gone. Where did he go? I gave the whole lookout a quick run around before deducing that Rocky wasn't here. I ran up to Ryder's room and knocked furiously to find a tired Ryder answering his door.

"Good morning Chase, what's up?" Ryder yawned.

"Uh, have you been sleeping well?" I asked, getting side tracked.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I just stayed up too late yesterday, that's all." Ryder waved. "You needed me for something?"

"Oh, right! Rocky's missing!" I frantically hollered.

"Rocky? I sent him to the doctor's last night. He said he wasn't feeling good so I let him. He might be staying there for the night" Ryder yawned again. At the doctor's? Why would he be there? I thanked Ryder and quickly rushed over to the clinic in Adventure Bay right next to Katie's parlor, ignoring my breakfast sitting out already. Like Ryder had told me, I found a sleeping Rocky inside sleeping on a few chairs. I gave a sigh of relief and walked in. I attempted to gently shake him awake, but his static on his fur was strong for some reason and it shocked me.

"Ow!" I yelped as I jumped back. Rocky must have heard me because I saw him starting to stir. He yawned, and looked right at me with a surprised expression.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Rocky asked nervously.

"I'm here to find you! Why are you here?" I replied back.

"I didn't feel so good after we talked so I came here to see if anything was wrong with me" Rocky replied sheepishly.

"Well?" I pushed, hoping he would tell me more.

"I don't know Chase. I've noticed that my weekly medication isn't doing much for me now. I see myself going wild way too often just days before I take my pill, and I start to worry that I might go crazy. I came to ask if I could do something about it. Maybe like increase the frequency I should take the medication, but the doctor told me it would be dangerous to take that many doses in a week. He told me to wait here to see if he can do anything about it, but I guess I fell asleep here. Sorry Chase if I worried you." Rocky apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just as concerned as you are." I replied back, and Rocky smiled. At this time, the doctor called Rocky in after seeing him awake, and Rocky quickly rushed into the office. I watched as Rocky walk into the office area, his static charged fur jutting out everywhere, and I sometimes even see electricity pulsing around his fur. I hope that Rocky's okay. I sat outside, waiting for Rocky to come back so we could run back to the lookout. After about an hour of Rocky not coming out, I started to worry. What was happening in there that was taking so long? I walked up to the office window where the receptionist was and asked whether Rocky was coming out any time soon. She told me that it was going to be a while, and that I should go back to the lookout and wait. I thought Rocky was only getting more medication, not some full blown examination or something. I really needed to find out what was going on. I asked the receptionist if I could come in and see Rocky, and the receptionist smiled, and picked up the phone. After a while, she told me I was allowed to visit. Elated, I rushed through the door and she told me where to go to find Rocky. He was down the hall to the left at one of the bigger examination rooms. I walked down the hallway to exactly where she told me to go, and thankfully I found Rocky with the doctor. Rocky, however, was loosely strapped to a bench, and the doctor was wearing some kind of large rubber gloves.

"Oh, Hello Chase, how may I help you?" the doctor asked.

"I came to check out what was happening, it's been over an hour since Rocky came in" I politely responded.

"Oh, my apologies Chase. I didn't realize that you were still waiting for him." the doctor apologized.

"Um, what's going on with Rocky?" I asked, noticing that he was extremely tired, almost on the verge of passing out.

"Rocky here is having an overcharge. His power levels are going through the roof right now. You probably noticed that his fur was statically charged when you were here. He simply isn't able to contain the power inside him right now. I'm helping him try to drain his energy, but nothing works, the medication I prescribed him, filling batteries and power supplies, his energy is just overflowing!" the doctor explained. I looked over at Rocky in horror.

"Rocky isn't going to die, is he?" I nervously asked the doctor.

"No, this kind of overflow can't lead to death, so don't worry there. I'm just trying to lessen the pain for Rocky. He's trying his best to keep calm, and I commend him for that. Now please, if you want to watch, you can sit in a chair by the wall while I try to help." the doctor suggested, and went back to work. I silently agreed, and sat as I watched the doctor attach electrical wiring onto Rocky, draining his electric powers into multiple power supplies the doctor had around him. What I noticed was that the power supplies instantly jumped from no energy to full in a matter of seconds. I saw nurses and assistants rush boxes of empty power banks, but Rocky looked no better after each recharge. Some amount of time later, my pup tag started to ring, and I excused myself to answer it.

"Chase? Where are you? It's almost dinner time! Is Rocky there with you too?" Ryder asked over the call. Really? It was that late already?

"I'm at the clinic with Rocky. It's going to be a while before we can come back, Rocky's having some power issues, that's all." I replied in a stern manner.

"Does Rocky need anything then? The pups and I can bring over some supplies if he needs" Ryder offered.

"Um, Rocky's currently not in a state where he can answer Ryder, sir. The doctor and I are looking after him, so I think we should be fine. I'll make sure that Rocky gets home safely Ryder, sir" I confidently answered.

"Okay, Chase. I trust you, but make sure to update me on what happens if anything happens at all." Ryder stated.

"No problem, Ryder sir" I replied, and hung up. I reentered the examination room where I found Rocky breathing heavily, boxes upon boxes of filled batteries and power supplies, and the doctor sitting on a chair, relieved.

"Oh, welcome back Chase. Rocky's energy levels are finally normal again. He should be able to return back and rest, but I worry that Rocky's energy may start spiking soon. I don't know what to do if it starts happening as a regular occurrence, but let's hope that the medication helps. Chase, can you make sure Rocky stays on his medication on a strict schedule? Make sure he takes two pills every week. He just took two today, so make sure he takes them next week at this time." the doctor assigned. I nodded and pawed up to Rocky, who was released from the straps and laying on the table with his eyes half closed, panting hard.

"Come on Rocky, let's head home. I'll make sure that you will be okay" I soothed Rocky. Rocky smiled. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Must be too tired to speak right now. The doctor picked up Rocky from the table and onto my back, and asked if I needed some help. I shook my head. Even though Rocky was heavy, I knew I could carry him back by myself, after all, I promised that I would take care of him. As I left the doors of the clinic, Rocky had fallen asleep, and I made sure that I didn't rush back with my speed. Instead, I took my time walking back to the lookout, making sure that I didn't wake him up. The sun was setting, and Neither I nor Rocky had anything to eat during the entire day, but it didn't matter to me. Rocky was finally fine, and that's all that mattered to me. It took me a good amount of time to walk back to the lookout, and the sun had already set by the time I arrived. I found the pups in the recreational room watching some TV, and I smiled. They were all oblivious of what happened, probably because Ryder had told them that Rocky and I were fine, and I was completely fine with that. They didn't need to burden themselves with Rocky's overwhelming power, nor with mine.

I quietly walked past the other pups, making sure they didn't notice me or the unconscious Rocky on my back and I entered Rocky's sleeping chamber. I set him gingerly onto his bed, and wished him good night. Afterwards, I joined the pups after a long day in the recreational room where Apollo had just started to broadcast.

"Oh, hey Chase, where were you all day?" Skye asked me in a peppy attitude.

"Oh, nothing much, just took a stroll around town." I lied.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed, and there will most likely be one last chapter in this story! In advanced, I hope you enjoyed this series, and look out for a new story coming in the future, and like always, Review, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, it's finally here, the final chapter of this story, Chapter 12.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning with no interruptions besides my alarm clock going off. I yawned and stretched, glad that there was nothing serious going on for once. Rocky has gotten his powers under control for now, and, as long as he takes his medications, hopefully he will be for the rest of his life. I made sure to freshen up a bit, since my fur was a bit matted with dust and sweat, and I gave myself a quick wash. Afterwards, I headed over to the lookout tower to retrieve my pup pack to start waking up the other pups from their rooms. As I walked over to the elevator, I took a glance outside, where dark clouds were forming above in the sky. It looks like it's going to rain today.

I grabbed my pup pack that was hanging on a hook next to Marshall's, and pawed back to the rooms, thinking about what I should do with the day. I should go and train with Rocky, since I did promise to look after him, but I also really need to see what I can do about his powers. I need to find those wolves again to see if there's anything I can do if an outbreak happens again. I'll go find the wolves after breakfast. I woke up all the pups from their rooms and headed to breakfast with a very woozy Marshall.

"Good morning Marshall! You feeling well today?" I asked kindly. Marshall only grunted.

"I had a pretty rough night last night. I'm feeling quite tired. Hopefully breakfast will wake me up." Marshall grumbled. After hearing that, I knew Marshall wasn't in the talking mood, so I walked silently with Marshall up to the cafeteria where Ryder had already filled up our bowls with food. Everyone was there, and I saw Skye and Rubble chatting about having a small fight, something about seeing who was stronger now that Rubble had trained. I settled myself next to Rocky, who was happily chowing down on his bowl.

"Oh, good morning Chase!" Rocky greeted me between bites.

"Good morning Rocky! Do you want to start training today?" I asked him.

"Yea, sure! The sooner the better!" Rocky happily agreed.

"I need to head out for a bit, but I'll be able to start later today, say after lunch?" I asked, hoping to fit a visit to the forest before it rains.

"Sure thing! Make sure to bring an umbrella, it looks like it might rain." Rocky advised. I nodded and placed my empty bowl back onto the counter. I went back to my room to grab an umbrella and headed out towards the forest. The clouds outside seemed pretty dark, but the rain hadn't started to pour yet, so I quickly ran into the forest with my speedy ability. I vaguely remembered where the wolf's dens were, but it still took me a bit to relocate them, after all, it's just trees among trees. Finally, I found the wolves hunkering in their dens, most likely waiting for the rain to start. They looked at me with confusion, as though they were questioning my sanity for coming out here when the rain would start pouring at any minute. The leader made his way over to me from his den, and greeted me with a bow. I bowed in return.

"What brings you back, white wolf?" he howled.

"I came to ask for your assistance. Yesterday, my friend had a power meltdown, and I need to know if there is a way to stop it from happening again or how to help when it happens again." I asked.

"The powerful one had a meltdown you say? That's not good. Is he fine now?" The white wolf, a nervous look forming on his face.

"Rocky seemed fine this morning during breakfast." I answered, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Good. You need to keep him indoors for today. It looks to be a massive thunderstorm. In his state, it is very likely that if he goes outside, lightning will be attracted to him. If it hits him, one of these meltdowns will happen." the white wolf cautioned. I looked at him with a blank face.

"If he does get hit, what can I do to help him?" I questioned, just in case something of the sort would occur.

"If he does get struck, then hope for the best. It will most likely induce a disaster. He's too young to handle his powers. We will be there if that's the case and try to stop the disaster from going out of control. We have done it once, but only barely. This time if it happens, it may not be as fortunate as last time." the white wolf barked. I nodded in understanding. Just make sure Rocky doesn't get struck by lightning, how hard could that be? I waved goodbye to the wolves and ran back to the lookout. Drops started to fall from the sky as I ran, and by the time I reached the lookout, I could hear the thunder roaring above me just as the clouds started to pour. I quickly entered the lookout, shaking my fur dry. Though I had an umbrella, it wasn't very effective at keeping the water out during the heavy downpour. I got most of the water out of my fur, but I needed a towel badly. I walked back to my room, passing by Rocky's room where I saw him staring out the window. He turned and noticed me looking at him, and waved. He must've seen how wet I was and quickly ran and grabbed a towel and handed it to me to dry. I thanked him and started to dry myself until I heard Rocky say something.

"Hey Chase, I hope you don't catch a cold, you're drenched with water" Rocky told me, shivering at the thought of being in my place.

"It's not as bad as you think" I laughed, still finding it funny that Rocky hates the water when he has full control over it.

"Anyways, while you were gone I wanted to start doing a bit more research on the copier power. With a bit of cross linking between my texts, it may not be possible for this pup to exist in this time or world, but that may be for the best. It states here at the end that if these four pups meet, someone or something will awaken and seek to take back "his" power or something like that. If we do end up meeting this pup, you, Tracker and Arrby may be in tremendous danger." Rocky informed me. That was new to me. Someone coming back for his power? What does that even mean?

"That's nice to know, Rocky, I'll keep that in mind. Now about your training" I started to ask before Rocky's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Yes, of course! What do you want to start with?" Rocky asked excitedly.

"I was thinking about heading over to the arena and let you let out some energy, you know, to set your limit" I suggested.

"Oh? That sounds like fun!" Rocky yipped and zipped away. I giggled and zoomed after him, racing him towards the arena. The other pups were already there playing tag since they knew we weren't there and since they had a fair game for once. As Rocky and I entered the building, they greeted us and asked if we wanted to join. I sorrowfully declined, which then revealed a face of relief on the other pups and they continued the game. Rocky was already at the other corner, practically hopping up and down, waiting for me to arrive.

"Alright Rocky, why don't you just let loose and release as much as you got" I told him and smiled. He nodded, and I instantly saw storm clouds forming inside the arena. Rain started to pour down heavily, yet I could see Rocky standing there, taking in the magical rainfall. His own lightning charged the thunder clouds and small jolts of lightning could be seen striking around Rocky. The other pups had stopped playing their game and instead took the opportunity to run around in the rain, enjoying the quick shower. Bolt after bolt came raining down as Rocky laughed happily, running around in the rain and up into the air. It always surprised me that Rocky could do such a thing in the rain, but it would be useful in certain predicaments.

I watched as Rocky danced around in the cloud when suddenly the lights went out. The arena turned pitch dark, and I couldn't see any of the pups. I hobbled around, blindly setting my paw out, hoping to find something of use to guide my through the arena. I heard the shouts of the other pups as they too were trying to find each other.

"Rocky, can you stop the rain? I need to light a lantern!" I heard Marshall shout out. The rain soon stopped and I could see bursts of fire coming out with Marshall's curses after each failed attempt. The water must've dampened Marshall's fire, and was having trouble lighting anything. Soon, Marshall lit the lantern and we could see once more. The pups around looked frightened and were curious about what had happened. I soon heard Ryder come running in with his flashlight, gasping for breath as he halted in front of us.

"Sorry about the outage, pups. The storm outside seems to have knocked down a power line. I'm glad you pups are okay." Ryder explained, relieved.

"Ryder, we need to fix it, it could hurt someone" Rocky suggested, worried.

"Indeed, Rocky. I need a team of pups to help me at least move the pole to a safer area before anyone or anything comes in contact with it and gets hurt. Skye, Chase, and Rocky, follow me. We are going to move it out of the way." Ryder ordered. I nodded before realizing who Ryder had recruited to go out.

"Uh, Ryder, maybe it isn't a good idea for Rocky to head out in the rain, after all he doesn't like water." I laughed nervously.

"Chase, you know that if there is a rescue to be done, water isn't going to stop me" Rocky reminded me.

"I know, but I don't want you heading out there, who knows what could happen" I cautioned, hoping Rocky would stay.

"Is something wrong, Chase? Is there a reason you don't want Rocky going out in the rain?" Ryder asked me curiously.

"Well, I just think that after his meltdown yesterday, it wouldn't be a good idea to have him go out, that's all." I explained.

"Chase, I'll be fine! I control the water and lightning anyways!" Rocky laughed. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll stay back."

I gave a sigh of relief after hearing that. Rocky wasn't going to get out into the storm and cause a disaster. Ryder chose Rubble to take his place and the three of us went out into the rain with raincoats to see what had happened to the power. As it turned out, a power line was splayed right across the lookout driveway, blocking our trucks to leave the area. We quickly righted the pole to the side of the driveway, but we saw that the pole had smashed right into Zuma's truck, smashing the engine entirely. Rocky needed to fix that after the storm. We quickly headed inside as the three of us shook our fur dry. The raincoats were definitely better than the umbrella I had earlier, but still had some water leak in. Zuma, Marshall and Rocky came up to us as they were waiting at the entrance and Ryder explained to Rocky that Zuma's truck was pretty roughed up and needed repairs sometime after the storm had passed. I saw Rocky nod, and headed towards his room. I excused myself, grabbed a flashlight and caught up to Rocky, pawing up beside him.

"Oh, hey Chase, you want to help me do a bit more research?" Rocky asked politely.

"Research? On that pup?" I asked back.

"Yep! Even though I may not get the opportunity to meet him, I still want to know as much as possible about him and his ability!" Rocky explained happily. Rocky really liked to study I realized as I nodded and entered his study room. He asked me to turn on my floodlight and pulled down some old dusty books for me to carry and had me set them on the floor next to his desk. Most of them had weird names like "Powers over the centuries" and "Power: A timeline of mystery" that made no sense to me. Rocky soon opened up one of these books and started to read. I also decided to grab a book and attempted to read it before I realized that it was in a completely different language. Why did Rocky even have this book? I placed it back before picking up a new one. I flipped a few pages, read a few passages, but none of them I found any interest in. I yawned as I kept flipping, and I guess at some point I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew was that I woke up in Rocky's bed. There was a note next to me, explaining that Rocky had something important to do before continuing his research and invited me to visit back when he was finished. I dismissed it and kept in mind to visit Rocky after he was back. Back from where? Wait, there was no way that he went outside, right?

I frantically jolted around the lookout, hoping that Rocky was still inside, and not outside where he was vulnerable to lightning. I soon found him in the garage with Ryder. They had moved Zuma's truck next to the driveway, and Rocky was waiting inside for Ryder to push it in so he and Ryder could do repairs. Ryder had said something to Rocky, and left, passing by me and giving me a little pat on the head.

"Oh, hey Chase! I saw that you fell asleep and set you on my bed. I hope you had a nice rest!" Rocky cheerfully yipped. I gave a huge sigh of relief. This storm had really put me on edge, especially after the close encounters of Rocky heading outside. Then I noticed that on the ground there were some wet footprints. Wet paw prints. Rocky had gone outside to push in the truck. I was very startled when I saw this, and quickly rushed over to Rocky.

"Rocky, you went outside?!" I yelled.

"Yea, so what if I did? Nothing happened to me" Rocky replied, getting annoyed at me.

"It's dangerous outside, especially for you" I shouted, and Rocky finally snapped.

"You know what Chase, I don't know what your problem is but you've been acting weird lately. What's wrong with me going outside, huh? I know that my aquaphobia is known by everyone in the world, yet you decide that it would be safer for me to stay inside. What if I wanted to face this fear and go in the rain and get wet, huh?" Rocky hollered back.

"I just want to protect you, I don't want anything bad to happen." I replied quietly, but Rocky was already fired up.

"So what, you think a little rain can hurt me? Grow up Chase! There's nothing out there that can hurt me as much as you think is possible, and I'll prove it!" Rocky yelled with rage and stomped towards the pouring rain. I panicked as I grabbed his tail and yanked it back, yet Rocky was surprisingly strong for a pup his size. I got dragged as he angrily left the cover of the roof and stepped outside in the rain. I let go and quickly ran back under the covers of the garage.

"See, I told you, there is nothing out here that can hurt me!" Rocky screamed in my face. As he screamed, I could hear rumbles coming from the sky as a swirling vortex formed around Rocky's position.

"Rocky, you need to head in now!" I hollered, realizing too late that I was fueling his rage and rebellious actions.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! I've lived my life for so long in denial, and I don't need you to start it over again!" Rocky screamed back. I heard the rumbling get louder, and ran out to grab Rocky before the bolt hit, but it was already too late. A massive thunderbolt hit Rocky as he screamed in pain, sparks reflecting off his fur as he fell to the ground in a heap. I ran to him, calling his name, but was no use as I felt the wind and sky start to howl in rage. Every step I took towards him the wind seemed to push me back further, as though a barrier of wind withheld me from Rocky. In the distance, I could see a small dark twister forming the sky, and I knew that I had to get Rocky inside before it brushed past the lookout.

I pushed and pushed, yet the wind pushed back harder. I wasn't making any ground! At this point, Rocky was going to be swept up by the wind if I didn't do something. I rammed up against the wind, getting a head start and reached out for Rocky. For a second, my paw had just grazed Rocky's tail, but the wind equally as strong threw me back into the garage where I sent boxes, tools and other random junk flying. I gasped in pain as I felt my back starting to bleed from all the metal objects, but I didn't care. My priority was to get Rocky safe. I quickly got back up, gritting my teeth in pain and ran back towards Rocky. However, Rocky was no longer there. He had simply vanished, which I assumed that the twister had already scooped him up.

Over the horizons, I saw Grey and white specks rushing over, and as time passed, it was clear that the wolves had come rushing over to the storm.

"What happened white wolf? I thought you had it under control?!" the grey wolf leader howled at me.

"He refused to believe me! And… and I think I got on his nerves. I'm the worst friend ever. I was supposed to help him!" I cried, tears starting to form.

"I see. Where is he now?" the white wolf leader grunted softly as he came by my side and patted me on the head. It was quite comforting to feel his big paws softly grazing my fur.

"The wind swept him up I think. I'm worried it might throw him and hurt him." I sputtered.

"In this storm? Not likely. He's the one fueling it, so I have a feeling the weather is keeping him safe inside it's core. We need to break into it, but I have no clue where he is in these dense clouds." the grey wolf growled.

"At least he's safe. How can we locate him?" I asked, hoping for an easy solution.

"At this state it may take hours to find him, and we don't have that time. We need to figure out where he is before this storm destroys everything!" the grey wolf howled back. The wind was howling in the back, and I could see rocks and debris getting dragged along with the twister and lightning strikes could be seen striking everywhere around town.

"Wait, I know someone who might be able to help!" I realized. The one who seeks, Tracker, might be able to locate Rocky! I just need to get him over here. I quickly excused myself as I ran out of the lookout in a flash and right towards the jungle. Thankfully, the storm hadn't arrived there, but the storm could be seen from the jungle, and it wasn't pretty. A big massive dark ball of clouds had formed over Adventure Bay, and I could see it swirling and picking up everything in its path.

"Oh, hey Chase! What brings you to the jungle?" Tracker asked, bounding towards me.

"I need you to do a favor for me. Can you come to the lookout?" I asked. Tracker started to back away, looking scared.

"You want me over there? I don't know, I hear a massive storm coming, and it's really loud, even from here, and it looks really dark over there" Tracker whimpered.

"I know that you're scared of the dark, but if you don't help, someone could get hurt or even die. That someone is Rocky" I stated firmly. Trackers ears suddenly perked up.

"Rocky? Then I have no choice but to help him! I'm indebted to him!" Tracker howled before getting into his truck. I gestured to him to get off his truck and told him to hold on. At first he was confused, but as soon as he felt me yank him, he knew that I was rushing him over to the lookout. In a flash, I was already there, and Tracker looked flustered.

"White wolf, who is this pup?" the white wolf leader asked.

"This is Tracker. His ability allows him to find anyone as long as he can get a scent." I responded.

"What? Really? That's amazing! That's exactly what we need! Good job white wolf!" the grey wolf howled in joy. I quickly looked around for anything with Rocky's scent, his fur, a tool he used, anything with a hint of him. After finding nothing of his, I ran over to his room where I grabbed whatever I could. It turned out to be a book off of Rocky's desk and rushed back for Tracker to sniff, hoping Rocky's scent was on it. I put the book on the ground and Tracker took a deep smell. His eyes soon started to glow red, and he looked around.

"I see him! He's right over Katie's pet parlor!" Tracker shouted.

"We got our target; wolves, let's tame the storm!" the grey wolf howled and ran off in the wind. The white wolves followed suit, leaving both me and Tracker at the lookout.

"Should we follow them?" Tracker asked, worried.

"We should. We could be helpful" I replied, grabbing Tracker by the paw and once more zoomed off towards the direction of the parlor. There, I found the wolves surrounding the area, the whites shielding the water from the grey wolves and the grey wolves trying to penetrate the windy wall. They were howling in a completely foreign language, barking at each other to somehow break the wall and get to Rocky. Occasionally I saw a grey wolf fly in, only for him to get shot right back out. Lightning strikes started to bombard the wolves, and some of the electricity wielders were holding them off, but all of the defenders were getting tired out fast. They needed to get into the barrier fast. At some point, I found the grey wolf leader came flying down and greeted me hastily.

"Hello white one, I need you to come with me." the grey wolf grunted.

"Why's that?" I asked with confusion.

"The target isn't cooperating with us. Every time we open a hole in the barrier and charge in, he expels us, stating we aren't allowed in. You were his friend right? He might let you in!" the grey wolf explained. That made sense, but to go into the storm? That by itself was scary. Not only that, I still need to calm Rocky down, and after that encounter I had with him earlier, I wasn't confident he was going to let me in either, but I decided to give it a try. I nodded and the grey wolf dragged me up into the sky. There, he already had a unit of grey wolves attempting to open another hole in the clouds. The winds up there were extremely strong, yet the wolves at work didn't seem to be affected at all. Soon, the wolves barked and the grey leader howled back.

"Get ready white one, it will only be open for a moment before it closes again." the grey wolf ordered. I gulped, and prepared myself to go into the eye of the storm. Suddenly, a hole opened right in the clouds and I felt a massive bust of wind come from behind that pushed me right in. I drifted a bit before the hole closed behind me. I was somehow floating inside of the sphere, and it was almost completely dark.

"Chase… You finally came" I heard a voice coming from somewhere in the ball. It was Rocky! "I knew you would come eventually. I fear my power is getting too strong and these wolves will get hurt if they approach. I knew that only you and your power could stop me."

"Rocky! But where are you?" I shouted into the void.

"Just follow my voice Chase" Rocky's voice echoed. I flailed my paws around the open air, as though I was swimming in water. Rocky kept talking, allowing me to find where he was. After a final stroke of my paw, I was greeted to a lit, compact area where the storm didn't seem to affect.

"Hi Chase, I'd known you would come," Rocky spoke, tired.

"Rocky! I'm going to save you! Grab my paw!" I shouted at Rocky, holding out my paw.

"My power's too far gone Chase, it's become an essence of its own. Pulling me out won't do anything but allow it to rampage on." Rocky weakly stated.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Tell me, how can I save you?" I shouted, desperate for a response.

"I'm not savable anymore, but you can still save Adventure Bay. Chase, I know what your powers are capable of. Do what you did to that wolf to me" Rocky pleaded.

"What are you talking about?! Are you insane?! I refuse! There must be another way!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes, clouding my vision.

"Chase, please. You have to. Do it for Adventure Bay, do it for the pups, the wolves, Ryder and the people we save. Do it for me, Chase" Rocky whimpered. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I approached Rocky. I saw him slowly close his eyes and smiled, awaiting his inevitable fate. I felt my energy rush into me, and I felt my powers come back.

"Hear my calls O' blood moon, lend me your strength and courage, I beg of thee!" I shouted into the sky. A red beam penetrated from the clouds as my prayer was answered by the blood red moon. I was ready to lose control once more, but for some reason I stood still in front of Rocky's body. A voice suddenly boomed above, one that I had never heard before.

"Chase, caller of the blood moon, I lend you my strength, but not for blood lust or rage. I lend you my strength to control, and, in turn, bring this helpless pup to the wolves." the voice from above howled. This surprised me. Every time I called for strength, I had never heard anything of the sort. I felt a new energy formulate inside of me, and for once I could control this power. I drew my claw against Rocky's back leg, drawing a tiny drop of blood. I licked my claw, and I felt myself bound to Rocky.

"Rocky, relax and calm down. There is nothing to worry about. You are safe with me. Let your power die, let the storm calm, let the fury built up inside melt away." I spoke gently. Surprisingly, the storm around me started to fade, and the wind soon stopped howling. The barrier around Rocky had soon disintegrated and we were left in the air, the wind barricade fading to a gentle breeze. The thunder and lightning claps had halted, and heavy rain became a drizzle. Me and Rocky soon fell from the sky with nothing to hold us up. I clenched onto Rocky, shielding him from any impact that may come from hitting the hard, rocky surface. I shut my eyes, waiting for pain to shock me, but instead I felt a cushion of air pressing against my fur. The grey wolves had caught me in a bed of gusts, and we landed on the ground safely.

"Good job white one! You really are the one to save him from the war!" the white wolf growled. I cocked my head in confusion.

"After seeing this happen, I realized the war that the prophecy had spoken of wasn't the war between our tribes, but the conflict in this young pup. The moon had explained everything to me. Come, we must go to our den." the white wolf howled and pawed away. I followed, still confused on what had happened. When we arrived, I found the pups and Ryder there taking shelter.

"Hey Ryder, hey pups! What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"Hey Chase! We were moved here to shelter from the storm. These wolves told us it wasn't safe at the lookout and we moved here until the weather calmed." Ryder explained. The white wolf set Rocky down into a bigger den, away from the others and beckoned to me to come over. I pawed over to him and sat down.

"The moon explained her actions. She gave you the power to cull the storm and gave me the permission to retrieve one of his abilities so that something like this won't happen again. Since I am not knowledgeable of this pup, I think you should make the decision on which power to remove from this pup." the white wolf barked. Me choose one of Rocky's powers to take away? How could I make that choice? Both powers made Rocky who he is.

"Is there another way to help? Like-" I started before Rocky started to stir. He started to tear up and whimper.

"Rocky?" I soothingly whispered as I looked at his face, eyes filled with tears and sorrow.

"I can't lose either power, Chase. My electricity represents me, and my water is the only I have left in remembrance of my brother. I couldn't give them up" Rocky cried.

"Well little mixed one, you have to give something up in return, if not your power, it would have to be something else you naturally have, like your hearing, sight, ability to read, and such." the white wolf explained with a sigh. What are these options? Surely Rocky wouldn't lose his senses for the sake of his powers, right?

"I will give up my sight" Rocky stated plainly. My jaw dropped.

"What?! Why Rocky?!" I shouted at him.

"Chase, after what I did, I don't deserve to see your face any more. I should've trusted you, yet I acted out of anger and spite. I'm sorry Chase." Rocky apologized.

"I-I forgive you, but please don't give up something like that! You need to see!" I shouted at him, trying to get some sense into Rocky, but Rocky shook his head.

"I already made my decision. Please, just let it happen. I'll get around fine, trust me" Rocky said, turned over and looked at me one last time. I could see a smile on his face, a face that showed sorrow and joy at the same time. I let a tear fall before turning back to the white wolf.

"Is this the choice you have chosen? His sight for his life?" the white wolf barked, and I nodded. "Very well."

The white wolf held out his paws in front of Rocky, and I could see the essence float out of Rocky. Rocky soon fell unconscious, and the essence spilled out of him and into the sky towards the moon. Soon, the essence stopped flowing, and the white wolf told me it was done. I gingerly shook Rocky, and he stirred, his head slowly lifting. He opened his eyes right towards me and I saw that the light and color was drained completely from his eyes. Instead of the beautiful amber eyes he once had, they were now dull and gray.

"Chase? Are you here?" Rocky whispered.

"Yes, Rocky. I'm here. You're safe now. Let's go home" I soothed.

"Alright, let's go home together, friend."

* * *

**Well, here's the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the end of this story. It was a pleasure to finally finish this story, and it was such a rush after I got started finally. I do have plans for another story that I will be alluding to, and hope you find that one as appealing as you did this one. Anyways, Review, Grammar, Thanks For Reading!**


	13. Epilogue

It had been a month since Rocky gave his sight for his life. I still find it surprising that he chose this option, but after a month it seemed to become more and more usual. The other pups and Ryder had very similar reactions as had, but now that we've been living with Rocky for a month, we've adapted as such. Life still continued as usual, but I had made myself Rocky's own assistant to help him around with whatever he needs. Apparently after a week after going blind, he was able to see electrical currents running through the walls and was able to navigate areas that are heavily filled with wires and cables. It hadn't affected him too much except for paw to paw combat, but otherwise Rocky no longer needed to take the pills. His magical ability was definitely more tame, and Rocky was able to control almost all of his abilities. One day, I sat with Rocky during lunch in the cafeteria.

"So Rocky, what do you want to do today?" I asked, which usually he responded with either going out to play, listening to the news, or listening to me read his research books. I learned not to grow tired during his research, and some topics I found really interesting.

"How about we go take a walk?" Rocky suggested. That was a first, but I never turned down anything for Rocky. I agreed and after lunch we headed out. Rocky noticed the electricity flowing through the power lines and the power in each house, though some places like the beach Rocky was fully blind in. As we walked down the street towards Mr. Porter's cafe, I heard Rocky's tag go off.

"The Woods? Alright, I'll be there in a bit! Hang tight and don't get lost!" I heard Ryder say and the tracking light on his tag lit up.


End file.
